Evolution of the Sky Dragon
by Thelonehound
Summary: Wendy feels insecure about her lack of variance when it comes to attacking. She goes to the guild rune mage for help, not realising how it will affect her life. After gaining her new found powers, Wendy is offered to go on a mission with the Raijinshuu. One little mission changes her life, she just doesn't know it. (Rated 'm' for safety)
1. Chapter 1: The gaining of power

**Chapter One ~ The Gaining Of Power**

**\_/|I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I|\_/**

Wendysat at the bar of fairy tail, a thick chocolate milkshake in a tall glass decorated with a red a blue straw in front of her. She, every few moments, sipped at the chocolaty beverage before her. The young dragon slayer was not in the best of moods; an offhanded remark from a passerby commenting on her less that extensive range of attacking spells had caused this. Needless to say comments such as that were not all that good for her self confidence, which was already at a sensitive place because of her age.

She couldn't talk to anybody about her anxieties, she practically _lived _in this guildhall, and it had a plethora of strong mages in it with varying types of magic and power. Telling something sensitive like this to these people could be a daunting task, despite the fact she knew any and all of them would be more than happy to help her; although the help shed receive from some of them would not be all that useful.

"Wendy, you've finished milkshake." Mirajane spoke in her happy voice that managed to brighten almost everyone's day. "Do you mind if I take the glass from you?" Wendy looked down at the glass the oldest Strauss sibling spoke of, to see that the only liquid left was the small amount that hugged the centre ring of the glass's bottom.

"Oh, of corse Mira." Wendy blushed slightly, she had been subconsciously drinking the nothingness that was inside the glass. "Um, Mirajane, can I ask you something about when you didn't have any magic?"

The question caught the demon of guard. Most of the questions about her past, that were rare anyway, were about how she coped with the death of her sister; or why she chose to change her whole personality; or how she managed to cut off the animosity and rivalry between herself and her fellow S-class mage. Not once in her life had she been asked about her lack of magic that was sealed after what she thought was her sisters death. "Of corse, what about it?"

"Well." Wendy immediately regretted bringing up the topic, now she was cornered into asking her question. "You lost your magic, but before that you were really strong and in the public eye. Did you ever get judged on your magic power being gone?" The girl looked down at the bar, feeling bad for asking the question as she did so.

"Do you mean like people calling me weak?" The blue haired sky dragon slayer nodded shyly and couldn't look at the barmaid who stood in front of her. "Well, there was a few comments on me being weak, but mainly it was on my change of appearance. I started modelling a few years later and that's where all my attention came from after that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was coming back from a mission and two women were talking about dragon slayers. I overheard them talking about me, they said I was weak." By the end of her speech she spoke in a whisper. "I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but it hurt." She looked at the bar.

"Who were they?" Mirajane spoke in her normal voice, but the undertone of the words were laced with poison. "Tell he who they were and I'll find them and kick their heads in." The violent words that came from the angel faced girls mouth came as a shock to Wendy; she'd never seen her demon side first hand so this side was unusual behaviour to her.

"You don't need to do that. What they said was true, I'm not much help in fights." Mirajane frowned at Wendy; it was obvious the women who talked about her left the girl with some insecurity that she most definitely didn't need. She made a mental note to talk to warren about who had done this to her and tell them not to gossip about her friends.

"I should go home, I need to rest for a bit; the mission was a bit hard on me, a lot of healing was involved. I'll see you tomorrow, Mirajane." Before the barmaid could think of doing something to stop the sky dragon slayer, she had hurriedly slipped off the high bar stool and rushed out of the guild hall without another word.

Mirajane sighed, slumping on the seat she kept behind the bar for when she got tired or there was nobody at the bar to serve. She cared both all of her guild mates, but she was guilty of being overprotective of some. Needless to say, Wendy was in that section of mages. Freed also fell into that category, but for reasons more private and _intimate. _

The rune mage himself had just walked through the doors of the guildhall, passing the young girl in the process. He immediately noticed something wrong with her: a pace of walking slightly faster than her normal which suggested she wanted to get away a from something without paying attention to her goal; her face was angled to the floor slightly, something that hinted at either sadness of hiding something on her face; finally freed saw her face was slightly flushed and eyes holding the extremely faint remains of crying.

The handsome rune user walked over to the bar where Mirajane watched Wendy from and sat on one of the bar stools, ignoring the invitation of a drinking contest from the brown haired alcoholic next to him. "Is something the matter with Wendy?"

Mirajane wasn't shocked with Freed's words, anyone who knew him knew he could tell how someone was feeling with a mere glance at them; though he seemed particularly good at making people feel bad without knowing it, even once implying how the first master, named 'The Fairy Tactician' was able to miscalculate which made her cry. His punishment was to clean the guildhall alone after a particularly rowdy fight dressed as a maid; he swore Master Makarov must have some form of crossdressing fetish.

"Yes." Mirajane sighed. "Some people were talking about her not having many spells that can be used in fights and she heard. I think she thinks she's weak because of it."

"Not having a versatile spell set can be difficult to deal with, I can remember when I could only set up barriers and preform the spell 'Pain' which was considerably weaker than it is now. Though I have to say she doesn't seem weak, the magic power she showed in her fight in The Grand Magic Games was admirable, more so when you consider how she is predominantly a healer."

"I think that's the problem." Mirajane pondered. "She's a good healer and doesn't realise the advantage that gives her in battle. She probably thinks that winning fights mainly consists of raw power, which is a reasonable though considering she's close friends with Natsu, Erza and Gray." Mirajane stood up and picked up a glass from the bar. "I hope she feels ok."

"Maybe I could help her." Freed thought aloud. "From what you say, her main problem with her magic is how it's not very ranged when it comes to fighting. I'm sure a number of my fathers inventions could easily rectify her thoughts on that."

The father Freed spoke owned one of the most renowned magic item companies in Earthland, and he had an interest in making new ways to enjoy magic to its fullest. Currently, Freed knew, he was investing time and resources into a sword that adapts to whatever magic you have if it's element based.

"Yeah, that would work." Mirajane looked at Freed. "Which one though, I don't think he has any for Sky Magic, it's not exactly a common thing." The woman spoke truth, and Freed knew it well but he wouldn't let it deter him; he and Wendy had gone on many missions together when she first joined fairy tail and they were close friends so he would help the young girl I'm anyway he could.

"Don't worry, I already have the perfect thing in mind." Freed stood up. "I shall talk with the young woman now, I shall see you later Mirajane." He went to leave but as he dragged his hand of the bar while turning, an odd habit Mirajane has noticed years ago, the barmaid grabbed his hands.

"Don't be too long." She spoke in a flirty tone. "I have plans for you later tonight, Freed." To prove her point she dug her fingernails into Freed's boney hands, electing a slight intake of breath on behalf of the rune mage. He turned to look at Mirajane with a polite smile, the left side of his mouth raised higher than his left; his own sexy grin.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Mirajane." And with that statement, and a demand for more beer form Cana, Freed walked towards the doors of fairy tail to follow the blue haired girl. Mirajane waved him off politely, not paying any attention to the drunk in front of the bar who was making remarks of their so called 'fucked up relationship'.

**|_/)(-Time skip-)(\_|**

Freed walked at a briskpace to catch up with the Sky Dragon slayer. She was still walking slightly faster than she normally would, but Freed's longer legs gave him the advantage of fast walking coming naturally. It didn't take long for him to spot the blue haired girl, the colour of her hair distinctive compared the bleak, rain soaked streets of the Magnolian January.

He slowed himself slightly as he caught up with her, his pace mirroring her own. Noticing the rune users presence, Wendy looked up to see her Green haired friends looking down at her with soft smile he didn't often use.

"Good afternoon, Wendy." He says politely. "Are you feeling alright, you seem to be a bit glum?" Freed knew Wendy would feel slightly betrayed by Mirajane if she knew she told him, so tried to avoids bring in up that she knew she was indeed sad and the reason for it.

"Mira told you, didn't she?" Well that solved that problem. Freed nodded to the young girl, who stopped walking and sighed lightly. "Do you think I'm right, am I weak?" Wendy knew Freed would be honest, he considered lying a waste of both time and words unless completely necessary for the situation.

"No, your incredibly strong." Wendy went to open her mouth, but Freed placed a finger on her lips to stop her. "From what Mirajane told me, you don't have anxieties about your magic power itself, but the lack of variation when it comes to attacking spells."

"So you think I'm not very versatile then?" Wendy looked down slightly, she knew Freed hadn't meant to make her feel sad, but somehow he had; though at that moment anything said about her magic could be thought of as insulting at that very moment.

"Wendy, when I joined Fairy tail I had no way to cause any damage to a foe unless I used my sword or preplanned and set up complicated runes; both of which weren't helpful as I was hesitant to use my sword and I couldn't write runes as fast as I can now. I do understand how you feel. I felt useless and weak, but I chose to learn new types of magic, mainly spells of darkness and demon summoning."

"I thought you let demons take over your body for a moment then you took control of them, that's what you told me before." The first time Wendy had seen the calm man turn into a demon it had shocked and scared her, so he explained what happened and how he was in complete control.

"I was starting out with translating at the time, I made the mistake of demon infusing being demon summoning. I later decided that having my body as one of the undead was more useful than summoning a demon that may or may not do as I say; so I infused my body with four other demons." Freed shook his head. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that maybe you'd feel better in yourself if you learn some more spells on attacking."

"I've tried that but I can't find any books on my magic, or really any types like it." Wendy sighed, both her and Carla had looked through a myriad of books, although the feline didn't support her cause as it would undoubtedly make her more reckless in fights; or so she thought.

"That's why I've come to talk to you. You may or may not know my father was the creator of many magical items that are specific to a wizards magic type. Well, his company made part device which Mens you can infuse any and all types of magic into a certain device. I was thinking that we could make some sort of magical item infused with sky dragon magics, it's most likely going to have some form of attack spell in it."

"You can do that?" Wendy looked up at Freed, who nodded at her wide eyes. "Thank you." She rapped her arms around Freed's stomachs in a hug, which he reciprocated with a few pats on the head.

"It's perfectly all right, Wendy. We could do it now, if your like; although if that's not I understand and we could do it another time." Freed was polite as normal, resisting the urge to smirk at the overexcited dragon slayer who stood before him with a wide and joyous smile on her face.

"Can we do it now?" She spoke in an exited tone that mirrored her facial expression. This did concern Freed slightly, she wouldn't be this exited if she had just thought of her supposed weakness, she had been thinking about it and hiding it for a considerable amount of time.

"Of we can, the machine is located at my home. It's a fairly long walk from here, so it would be easier if we simply teleported there. We don't have to, however, we can walk if you'd prefer."

"No, teleportation is fine." The young girl was extremely exited for her new powers and the faster she could gain them, the better. Freed chuckled at her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her face; which was confused at his actions.

"Close your eyes, teleportation can be surreal the first few times you do it, so it would be in your best interest to have your eyes closed." Wendy closed her eyes. "Dark Ecriture: Transportation." Freed spoke softly as his body and Wendy's dissolved into runic lettering, which carried them to Freed's home where they were put back together.

Wendy soon opened her eyes to see their new location, and immediately felt dizzy and nauseated. Freed guided her into the house and into the kitchen where he took out a bucket and places it on a wooden dining table. "You can be sick if you wish, it's understandable." Wendy nodded and placed her head over the bucket, Freed holding her hair back. After the sound of throwing up had stopped, Wendy lifted her head from the bucket.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking at the tiled floor slightly. Freed lifted up the bucked of sick and carried it out of the kitchen and put it on the stone patio outside his house. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, I threw up every time I used it for the first month of having to the spell. And it's not as of the bucket was valuable in any way." Freed walked to the large windows and opened them, the faint smell of vomit still slightly in the air. "Now, do you feel like your ready to enchant an item with your magic yet?" Wendy's face it up again.

"Yes please." She was lead through the house, looking around it in awe. It seemed to be a Victorian style house, on the first floor that she was in she counted five rooms all connected via a hallway. The walls were white with a slight bumped texture, a continuos wooden plank seep rating the wall into top and bottom. "Your house is beautiful, Freed."

"Thank you." Freed smiled at the compliment. "It's an old farm house. My mother insisted that I have a home to move into when I came to magnolia and this is the one she chose for me. It worked out for the best, there's multiple spare bedrooms so if any of my team get into disagreements with their landlords they can stay here." Freed opened the door that led to his front garden.

It was a large open space with an average sized lawn of neatly cut grass, with a gravel driveway going to the side of it. Flowers and neatly trimmed based bordered the lawn. A barrier of trees kept the farmland from coming into contact with the road. What drew Wendy's eyes was a long, one story building made from stone and a thatched roof.

"What's that building?" Wendy asked inquisitively.

"That is where we're going. It's mainly used for indoor training, most of my exercise equipment is in there; treadmills, rowing machines, weighting benches and the such. It also is home to my fathers machine and the collection of items, books and other rewards from missions. I was thinking you could find something you'd like to use as the item that holds the spells."

"Wow, thank you." Freed found himself being hugged again, making him chuckle. He opened the large barn like doors and reached for a light switch. I'm the building was a large amount of machines that looked like exercise. There's was a door to the left which was closed. To the right of the main entrance was what seemed like an old stone oven.

"You can go through that door and look through the items I have, I shall set up the machine we'll need." He pointed to the door. "It should be unlocked." Freed then walked over the oven like thing and opened the metal grate door. He then began to do something which Wendy didn't know.

Wendy left Freed to do whatever he was doing and walked to the door he had spoke of. When she opened the door her jaw dropped. The room was filled with swords, books, bows, gems, crystals and so much more. Wendy's eyes were drawn to a rack of items that seemed to be decorated staffs. She walked to them and picked up one with a pale stick and large diamond top. The handle itself had golden swirls surrounding. It was strangle light, but when she flicked the diamond top she concluded it to be real.

When she walked out of the room, her mind made up, Freed looked over at the item she held. "So you chose one of the staffs in my possession." Wendy nodded. "All of them were gifted to me after catching a murderer after they had sent death threats to a rich man. All of the, have genuine crystals yet they weigh less than a broomstick. I think it's a spell. That one in particular has a thin coat of diamond over its handle, so it can be used as a melee weapon as well."

"Wow, it sound expensive. Are you sure it's okay for me to take it?" Wendy almost dropped the staff when she heard his description of it, it must be worth millions and she was holding it as if it were a toy. "I can go back and get something else a bit less expensive."

"No, I have no need for it. If I wanted to sell it I would have done so already, and it's not the type of thing I would use; so by all means you can take it for yourself." Freed chuckled. "Now, put it in here so we can begin the process." He signalled to one of the hollowed out areas of the oven like thing.

Wendy walked to the oven and carefully placed it in the hollowed out stone. "So, what do I have to do now?" She looked at the over, then at freed who was watching her patiently. The rune knight opened up the metal grate to the second hollowed out oven like stone. In the hovel was a red stone, placed exactly in the centre.

"This stone is connected to the machine. You have to use some of your attacking spells on this stone and it will scan your magic and create spells from it." Freed stepped out of the way. "I'd recommend you using three different attacking spells then one of your healing ones."

"So I just fire into there?" Wendy asks, looking at the hole. Freed nods. "Sky dragons: Roar." A large gust of winds comes from the girls mouth and goes into the stone. The wave of wind holds for about five seconds before dying down. "Was that okay?"

"You did it perfectly, Wendy. Now, are you up to preforming another spell immediately or could you do with a few minutest rest?" Freed worried, he knew a lot of things but the recovery rate of a dragon slayers magic was not part of that.

"No, I can do another one now." She stood back slightly, looking at the stone. "Sky dragon: Wing attack." A barrage of curved wind blades were flung to the stone, hitting it all times. This spell lasted for ten seconds, then died down.

"Do not strain yourself, if you need to rest then you can." Freed told the sky dragon slayer with a frown; her excitement didn't give her magic power and she might need to be reminded of that.

"No, it's fine. Two more spells should be fine." She looked over at the stone. "Sky dragon: Crushing fang." She ran at the stone and swiped her fist, a trail of wind coming from her fingers and hitting the stone. "Now, Sky dragons: Meld." The stone was surrounded by a soft yellow light that stayed for seven seconds and then goes down.

"Well done Wendy, now, the process of enchantment and infusing is a long one; taking about an hour to do so." Freed pulled a lever Wendy hadn't seen before on the oven. "If you'd like we can eat dinner, it's about the time for it."

"I wouldn't like to impose on you." Wendy spoke, squeaking slightly after the machine let off a burst of smoke.

"No, I'll be glad of the company." Freed smiled. "Is there any food you dislike or can't eat?" The rune mage started walking out of the barn conversion and to his house again, Wendy following.

"Um, well apart from winged fish I eat almost anything." Wendy's face went ever so slightly pale with the thought of tasting the disgusting winged fish that freed has made her before.

"What about a steak pie, mashed potatoes and gravy. Will that be okay?" Freed had a love of meat pies, so he always had one ready and he was more than happy with sharing it. English food was, after all, a loverly mix of flavour and guilty fat.

"That sounds loverly." Wendy smiled.

**|_/)(-Time skip-)(\_|**

Freed and Wendy walked back into the barn conversation again after eating their meal. Wendy was happy to admit Freed was a good cook, apart from when a certain flying fish was involved. The meal was also a welcome change to the take out food and junk food she'd been having of late.

Freed walked to the machine where the staff was and opened the metal grate door. He pulled out the crystal topped staff and spun it around his fingered expertly, then slammed it into the floor, cracking it slightly. Wendy looked at the wooden floor in shock.

"You picked a strong item, Wendy. I'm impressed." Freed tapped the crystal top and his eyes glowed green for a second before turning back into their usual colour. Freed clicked his fingers and a wall of runic text appeared. He placed his hand on the wall and the runes transformed into a language Wendy knew. "These are the four spells the staff knows and what they do. Three attacks and a healing spell. You can craft your own spells later on, but mastering the knees you have now is in your best interest."

"So four spells. Sky dragon: whirlwind. Sky dragon: Gale force. Sky dragon: typhoon. Sky dragon: gifted focus." Wendy listed the spells before her. "So, gifted focus is the healing spell, it sends a direct beam onto the target and it gives them magic owner and heals wounds and such. Whirlwind is two almost solid gusts of wind flowing in a spiral that cause damage to the target. Gale force: sends pulses of wind from around me and do damage to enemies but not allies. Typhoon: creates a shell of wind that has five layers of it, every time I want to a layer comes from it and does damage to enemies. It also works as a shield. These are stone spells."

"I'm glad you like them. If you'd like you can try them out, I have some targets outside for you to use." Freed knew that she wanted to use her newly gained powers, which was understandable as it was the equivalent of getting a new toy.

"Yes please." Wendy enthused, eyes sparkling. The two walked out of the building, this time going around it and behind it where five archery targets stood proudly, waiting for something to attack them. "So, how do I actually use this?"

"You simply point the crystal end of the staff at the target and say the name of the spell while channeling magic through your hands. The rest is done by itself. Though, your healing spells most likely won't work on them, so there's so point in trying it."

Wendy placed herself twenty metres away from the target and raised her staff to point it at the target. "Sky dragons: Whirlwind!" She shouted. Two large gusts of slipstream wind came from the staff and slit ales around an invisible axis. They shot off in the direction of the target and crashed into it, destroying it completely. "Oh gosh, sorry Freed."

"No need to apologise, Wendy, I knew these spells were strong. Besides, targets like these are no use to me. Destroying them is helpful to me. Now, to your next spell."

Again Wendy got in front of a target and held the staff in front of her. "Sky dragon: Gale force." Five pulses of wind came from the height of Wendy's staff, breaking two of the targets but not hunting Freed at all, as though the staff knew not to.

"Now, this one is different. You have to place your staff on the ground with the crystal facing the sky. After you've preformed the spell you can remove a layer of air by tapping the ground with it." Freed smiled at her.

"Sky dragon: typhoon." A spherical case of air surrounded them. Wendy tapped the ground with her staff, the thickness of the air shield thinned slightly, the targets getting hit by it. She tapped the staff on the floor four more times until the bubble of air had gone.

"You have some powerful spells in your arsenal now, Wendy. With some training you could make some amazing combination. I could help you train if you'd like, the Grand Magic Games are going to be in a few months and you'll probably be chosen to be on a team again." Freed smiled.

"Yes please." Again freed was hugged.


	2. Chapter 2: The wind Prevails

**Chapter Two ~ The Wind Prevails **

**\_/|I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I|\_/**

"So." Freed looked down at Wendy with a brotherly smile. "Our seventh lesson of your newly gained magic abilities. Now, you've been doing very well in preforming the spells, and you seem to be accurate with them. What about we try to combine some of your actual magic, or for the sake of ease we shall call it own-magic, with the magic from your staff, shall we call it staff-magic."

"Ok." Wendy smiled. "But, can we do that; I thought i had to focus on channeling my magic into my hand so it flows into my staff and it can preform the spell. Wouldn't that mean I can't do any, um, own-spells?" Wendy looked down at the diamond topped staff in her hand, smiling at the power that it gave her.

"Usually, yes, but I've been experimenting with the enchantment machine and have discovered a few features that can be useful; resend power being one of them." Freed saw Wendy's face become that of a confused one. "To put it in its simplest form, I can make it so you call flow your magic into staff when your not preforming spells and the energy stays in there for when you can't or won't be able to flow it at the time. Like a battery almost. This can be used as a way around this so you can combine your own-spells and staff-spells."

"Wow, thanks Freed." Wendy enthused.

"It's not a problem." Freed looked down at the staff on her hand. "Now, it shouldn't all that long for me to write a set of runes so I can create this magic battery, if you will, but watching this for hours may be boring for you. I believe you have a shopping trip with Erza and Lucy to go to, but before you do go and talk to Mirajane for a few minuets; she has a surprise for you."

"A surprise, what is it?" Wendy didn't know why she had asked Freed that, it was obvious to all that freed was one to keep to the rules and spoiling a surprise would most certainly be breaking the rules; more so that the person who had the surprise was his girlfriend.

"I can't tell you that now, can I." Freed spoke with a small smile as he gently took the staff from her hands and placed it on the ground, pulling out his sword to start writing runes with it. Wendy had wondered if his sword was also enchanted in the same was her staff was, all other rune mages seemed to use magic pens to write rune but not Freed. "Go on, you don't want to be late for your shopping trip."

Wendy walked down the pathway that ran through Freed and Mira's garden and through the side door onto the kitchen. Mira stood over a cooking pot, stirring a brown liquid with an assortment of colours mixed into it. She noticed Wendy as she lifted up a wooden spook and brought it to her lips.

"Gah." She immediately spat out the liquid she put in her mouth. "Don't try that, it's _really_ not very good." The she-devil practically glared at the soup who bubbled in response. The girl threw the spoon into the metal pot with a glare that showed her annoyance at her creation. "I'll make Freed eat it, won't go to waste that way."

"Hello Mirajane." Wendy greeted with a kind, if not slightly confused, smile. "Freed told me to come and talk to you before I left, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I got you a present. Well, Freed helped with it but he's not important. I was the one who thought of it, so I'm better than he is." Wendy often thought that the love of the demons was an odd one. "Well, this is it." Mira walked over to the table and picked up a leather strap like thing. "It's a holder for your staff; it buckles and unbuckled by itself so you can easily get to it."

"Wow." Wendy held the strap on her hands, realising it was lighter than she thought it would be. "Thank you so much Mirajane. I really appreciate it."

"Oh it's nothing." Mira smiled, taking the pot of soup off the hob and placing it on a wooden shopping board as to to singe the surface. "You said you were going to leave soon, but I thought you were going to train some more today."

"Well, Freed's going to do something to the staff so I can preform spells from the staff and my own spells at the same time that may take a while to get figured out. Besides, I've got a shopping trip with Erza and Lucy to go in today, Lucy wants to get s new outfit and I was thinking of getting one too. It's seems like I've been seeing less of them recently so this'll be good."

"Oh, well you better get going, I don't want them waiting for you in the cold." Mira shooed, gently pushing her to the door so she wouldn't be late for her shopping trip. "Go, shoo." Wendy soon had the door closed and was forced to leave the building.

"Well that was rude." Freed spoke as he rapped two arms around Mirajane. "But I'm glad you did it." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Shouldn't you be working on her staff?" Mira walked to the pot of soup and lifted a spoon of it to Freed's lips to eat. When he did he smiled, but his left eyebrow twitched at the taste of it, all he could think was _why on the gods name did she make me try that._

"I finishedthat mere minuets after she left to talk to you, a simple rune that caused minimal time and bother." Freed grinned slightly and Mirajane felt the upturn of lips on her neck.

"Then why did you send her away?"

"Well I have a gift for you. I wanted to keep it a secret until she left but the prospect of what's inevitably going to happen after it exited me a lot." He lifted a large black duffle bag. "Or should I say arouses me." He unzipped the bag and watched as Mira's eyes light up with pure joy.

"Handcuffs; whips; riding crops; ohh, metal chastity, I thought you hated chastity." Mira picked up a cage like item made of metal and in the shape of a flaccid penis. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"A slave mist do anything to please their goddess, surely you know that." He got on his knee and took her hand to kiss it. "Now how does my personal goddess intend to pleasure herself while punishming a lowly slut such as myself."

**|_/)(-Elsewhere-)(\_|**

Wendy walked in between Lucy and Erza, Lucy talking to Erza about all the stores they could go to. Magnolia had opened a new street filled with an assortment of branded clothing outlets with famous designers and, according to Lucy, cute guys in tight black troubles that showed their asses off. Needless to say, Lucy had entered full teenage girl mode and Wendy was scared.

"Oh, look at that one, I really like that one, I heard that one had the greatest line of skirts that came out in their newest design. Their black, but had four layers of a flowing slightly see through fabric that looks amazing, we have to go in there." The blonde rushed off the the shop she spoke of, happily grinning with a wide smile.

"So Wendy." Erza's strong but kind voice tore Wendy's gaze away from the happy blonde. "Why haven't you been at the guild as much over the last two weeks? People have started to notice you know. Carla more than most, she keeps trying to get natus and Gajeel to sniff you out but they say you can handle yourself."

Wendy's eyes widened. She had hidden the fact she was being trained by Freed from all of the guild, apart from Mira and Freed, because when they found out she wanted to be good at using them, therefore she would tell them when Freed thought she could fight most members of the guild with her newly gained powers alone; they had agreed this to be reasonable terms as one mage in particular would ask to fight her.

"Oh, well." Wendy's mind raced, looking for an excuse to her absence. "It's Carla's birthday soon and I've been looking for a present. I didn't tell anyone else because, well, secrets can be hard with the people in the guild." The girl was proud of her lie, it made sense and worked under the circumstances.

"Then why has Freed always been absent on your shopping trips, and don't try to deny it, I've been taking notes. Nobody else seemed to notice, but I know. It's not a coincidence, so don't try to pass it off as one." Her voice got slightly more edgy in a protective manner, _that rune Mage better not have hurt her precious friend._

_ "_It's nothing bad, we went in a mission together a few weeks ago and I told him about my plans to get her something. He insisted on helping me and paying for it. I told him not to, but he wouldn't budge so I had to agree." Erza's harsh face didn't falter. "Erza, you know he thinks of me like a little sister, someone bumped into me and he scolded them. It was embarrassing." Her lie widened.

"Well I suppose that's okay, but I will have to ta-"

"Aren't you two coming in?" Lucy cut Erza off, waving a handful of clothing around, almost hitting a shop attendant on the head with it. "The clothes in here a soooo good."

"Does she always get like this when shopping?" Wendy saw this behaviour as a way out of the conversation about her and Freed, and she was glad of it.

"Yes, but she was brought up in a way where girls acting like this when clothes are concerned is normal; her being like this is just acting how she's been told to by society." They heard her talking fast about a sweater. "Or maybe she's just weird." Wendy resisted the topic of strawberry cakes.

The two girls walked into the store, boppy and jumpy music hitting them immediately. The shop was a nice one, some exposed brick as a design choice, metal grate stare case and second floor. The young men in tight black trousers that Lucy had spoke of were scattered around, along with women in skirts and tight shirts, all with bodies similar to Lucy.

"This is a clothes store?" Wendy looked around, confused slightly. "Are you sure we went into the right building." The clothes shops Wendy would normally go into were quiet places with hardly any walking and the only people that worked there his behind the counter.

"Wendy, you wanted a new outfit, didn't you?" Lucy smiled widely, seemingly in the happiest mood possible for the girl. Hesitantly, Wendy nodded. "I've made one up for you. Come on, put it on, put it on." Lucy forced an outfit into the sky dragon slayers hands and pushed her into the direction of the changing rooms. The curtain was held shut so Wendy couldn't escape.

"Lucy, are you okay? You seem to be rather overexcited by this shopping trip." Erza looked at Lucy with a concerned face, she was acting rather exited considering she was just buying a new outfit.

"I think Wendy's got a boyfriend." Lucy's grin widened to a degree where it should be painful. She didn't seem to care though. "That's why she's been sneaking off, to go on dates with her little boyfriend. Isn't that cute, they probably went to a little café where they drank milkshakes and smoothies. Do you think he pulls her chair out for her? We should follow her next time she goes out."

"I don't think that's what she's doing..." Erza then saw an opportunity to see what was really happening when Wendy. "Yes, we should most definitely follow her on this... Date." Erza knew it wasn't a date, though if it was then Freed would be answering a lot of questions posed by fifty or so swords, maybe sixty. Freed was involved in some way, otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned him.

"Um I've put the clothes on, can you let me out please Lucy?" Wendy's voice stopped the conversation from progressing any further. Lucy let go of the curtain and allowed Wendy to walk out of it.

The young girl was dressed in a black blouse, which was covered by a cream cardigan; one of the black skirts that Lucy had spoken of before with black legging and a blue flowy scarf.

"Oh Wendy that looks really cute." Lucy practically squealed. "You'd get some boys attention wearing that."

"I-I don't want any boys attention." Wendy blushed, what on earth was up with the blonde girl; something must have happened on her last training session.

"Oh really." Lucy smile a mischievous and altogether rather scary face that unnerved Wendy. "And why is that? Perhaps you don't want the attention of boys because you already have it from one special boy already?" She began to poke the blushing girls face.

"No! I don't have a boyfriend!" Wendy squealed.

**|_/)(-Elsewhere-)(\_|**

Freed walked up the stairs of the fairy guildhall, aiming to go to the table of his team. He was rubbing his right wrist slightly, the red marks of a rope burn still slightly noticeable after his time with Mirajane. He grinned at the thought, his goddess was rather good at being rough.

He sat at the table silently, waiting for Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen to notice him being there. Laxus was listening to music with his eyes closed, Evergreen was reading an article about the most attractive women mages, and how she wasn't in the top twenty. Needless to say she wasn't happy. Bickslow was chatting to his 'babies', who bobbed up and down.

"How dare they not include me in the top ten most beautiful mages in Fiore. I am a beautiful mother fucking fairy." Evergreen slammed the magazine onto the circular wooden table. "Oh, hey Freed." She said, still angry sounding. "This is ridiculous!"

"Well, Evergeen, the women in these lists are usually portrayed as the ones who either need to be protected or are the stern ones who wear provocative clothing. You, on the other hand, a a strong woman who doesn't feel the need to wear clothing that couldn't cover an infinite child." Freed didn't want to here her moan about her unjust placement. "Even if it is that elfman doesn't like other men looking at what is his."

Evergreen glared at Freed, but he didn't care. An arm slung its way over his shoulder. "Hey freedy baby." Bickslow cheered, his babies mocking 'freely baby freedy baby' as he did so. "Where've you been all mornin', fucking' bouncy boob Mira?"

"Please do not refer to my girlfriend as 'bouncy boob Mira' as I feel both insulted by it and worried for you when she finds out what you called her." Freed sighed. "Now I have a request for all of you, so all of you pay attention because if you don't then you won't get a choice."

The three Thunder God tribe members sighed and looked at Freed, who smiled back at them. When he heard Laxus hadn't actually turned his music off, just pretended to, he leant over and pulled them off his head and placed them on the table out of the dragon slayers reach.

"Now, you may have realised that I've been frequenting the guild less than normal of late, you may be wondering why that is." Evergreen and Bickslwo nodded, while Laxus looked indifferent. "Well I have been training the you d dragon slayer to use new spells after she was feeling insecure about her arsenal."

"Daww, Freed you do care about people." Evergreen coed. "And here we thought that you were a heartless bitch"

"Well, I've been thinking that, although training how to use spells on inanimate objects is good to a certain degree, it won't be useful on future missions and fights she may be on. I was wondering if we could take her on a mission with us to give her experience."

His three friends suddenly pages attention to him. Bickslow's babies stopped bobbing up and down, evergreen stopped glancing down at the open magazine when she thought freed wasn't looking, and Laxus drowned out the music he could hear from his discarded headphones thanks to his highly sensitive hearing.

"You sure baby?" Bickslow asked with an uncharacteristically scrunched up face. He didn't know much about the sky dragon, but the kind of missions the raijinshuu went on were usually difficult, even for a team who could all be classed as S-class when they were serious.

"Yes, she doesn't seem to have the same attitude we have when doing missions. She seems a bit too, I don't know, timid for us." Evergreen hadn't ever seen Wendy in a fully serious way, sure she did well in the grand magic game but the missions of the raijinshuu were more violent and bloody.

"Nah." Laxus chuckled. "Freed's a pretty smart guy, I'm sure he's got it all sorted with her. He won't push her too far, I'm sure. Sure the kid's probably not as good as us but she'll be fine, she's got a good trainer." He glanced at Freed, who looked confused at the praise. "What, I'm tryin' to be better at this friendly shit. Not my fault I ain't good at it." He grumbled the last part.

"Well, she is strong and I've been training her; we don't have to go on a mission the to the high degree of difficulty we normally do. I just feel it would be good for her to go on a mission, and her usual team doesn't know about the spells she's learnt as she wished to surprise them."

"You got an idea of what mission we're gonna do with 'er, nothin' too bad I 'ope" Freed's eye twitched slightly, Laxus had an annoying habit of not pronouncing all the letters in words and it a the rune Mage, who's existence surrounded on proper use and pronunciation of words.

"Actually I thought we could take her on a mission that was sent to us directly a week or so ago. We've been asked to stop four mages in the distant town of Marionette who have started up a dark guild. We've taken down many larger dark guilds before with just three of us as. Laxus, you had been excluded. I thought that you three could take down one of the members each and Wendy and myself could fight the other one."

Freed reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, leather bound notebook which his team had dubbed 'The mission maker'. As the raijinshuu were rebound at getting jobs done with ease, many people had personally asked for them to complete missions, hence Freed kept a book of these missions to be done. He flipped open the pages until he found the mission he spoke of, four pictures of mean looking men in their twenties were shown with small bits of information on them scribbled next to it. It was always ironic to the raijinshuu that a man who was so concerned about words had such bad handwriting.

"Wow, first mission with us and your sending her to fight some maniac mage guys." Bickslow commented after scanning the words on the page. "Wouldn't wanna be trained by you, your a nasty shit. Good thing you got bouncy boob to have you on a tight leash."

"For the love of God, Bickslow, stop referring to mira as 'Bouncy Boob' it's rude, and if you must know she does not keep me on a leash." Freed smirked at his perverted friend. "She much prefers using handcuffs." Evergeen and Laxus gawped at Freed, while Bickslow cackled loudly with a wide grin.

"Ha, I knew you were into the kinky bondage shit." He put his hand on the table, palm open. "Come on Ever-baby, pay up."


	3. Chapter 3: Gust on Brick

**Chapter Three ~ Gust Against Brick **

**\_/|I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I|\_/ **

"So." Freed spoke. "Last session we practiced a combination of your 'Sky dragons: Typhoon' with 'Sky dragon: Wing attack' to eliminate the vulnerability that comes with the fifth layer of Typhoon leaving. Now, although defence is key in fight strong attacks are key." Freed pulled out his brown, leather notebook. "I asked you to think about a combination you'd like to use. Do you have any?"

"Well." Wendy pondered. "I did think I could preform my 'Sky Dragons: Roar' at the same time as my 'Sky dragons: Whirwind'. I'm not sure if it'll work or do anything in particular, but it may do." Wendy looked at one of the archery targets that would be what she aimed at.

"Well there's not harm in trying, is there?" He rhetorically asks as he closed his book with a prompt snapping sound. "So, as I told you last time we tried doing two spells at once; if you don't feel up to doing it then don't, your health is far more important than combining spells."

"Got it." Wendy smiled. She looked over at the target and raiser her staff. When she thought of the spell combination she wanted the two spear like gusts of winds from 'whirlwind' to spiral her roar and combine just in front of it. The Whirlwind would hit the target and throw them back, winded, and the road would cause a massive blow.

"Sky dragon: Roar!" She shouts, mouth open and air rushing out of it. As the air come from her mouth, she aimed her staff and spoke. "Sky dragon: Whirlwind." The stem of air from her mouth was only cut off for a few seconds while she casted before it returned.

As the two spears of air spiralled they made contact before reaching the end of the roar. Instead of doing anything drastic like an explosion, they split up the roar into two separate streams that gravitated around the spears which had separated again. They soon hit the target, smashing it into many chunks of wood, which were then flung across the grassy field Freed seemed to own. The wood was even hitting the small forest that bordered the rune mages property.

"Jesus." Freed commented, looking at the field where the remnants of his target had landed. "That was an incredibly strong attack. Wether or not that was the desired affect you had when planning the combination I think it's definitely a spell that's battle ready."

Wendy beamed up at the man who praised her, he was really nice despite what many people had said when she had been on her first mission with him. Wendy couldn't help but feel pride fill her at the man's words, he was one of fairy tails strongest mages, almost definitely the strongest non s-class; well apart from Natsu when he was being serious about defeating someone because fairy tail could be hurt be used of it.

"Now, eventually you'll be forced to use spells on moving targets and not ones that will stay still, so your training will need to accommodate for that." Freed pulled out his sword. "So I want you to try hitting me with the same spell you just did as I try to avoid it."

"Are you sure." Wendy worried. "I mean the spell did cause the target to break, and it was flung very far away. What if it hurts you?" She was becoming good friends with the man, and causing him to be majorly hurt was not something she wanted to do.

"You don't have to be concerned by that, though I'm thankful for it." Wendy still looked concerned for the man. "If it makes you feel any better I can turn into one of the demons in my arsenal; they have stronger and more resilient bodies, scales instead of skin. Any damage you do to me will be reduced by more than half because of it."

"Ok." Wendy still sounded hesitant as freed wrote runes on his covered chest. His body twisted and distorted as it was replaced by a shirtless, scaled, creature with a monstrous face and large horns. "Oh wow, you really weren't joking when you said 'demon', were you."

"No, my demonic side is as advertised." His voice sounded evil and similar to a growl, but the was he spoke showed Wendy that Freed was still Freed and he was very much in control; what kind of self respecting demon would say something like that in their own accord? "When you feel you're ready to begin just tell me and I'll start to run.

"Roar of the sky dragon!" Wendy gave him no warning as a gust of wind flew in his direction. The demon jumped up and allowed the wind to his a tree behind him. He landed on the ground again, the paved patio cracking slightly under his weight adored with downwards force.

"Thank you for the warning." The demon remarked sarcastically. Phew then began to run at a fast pace across the large field that once housed wheat. "Remember how long it takes to cast both spells and aim accordingly."

Wendy repeated the spell combination once more, but freed was barely ahead of the beams; the force of it making the demon body stumble slightly. The second time she preformed it he nearly ran into it as it was further ahead of him. He changed direction as not to get hit, but that was his downfall. Wendy used the combination again, this time it hit the demon on its side, making it cry out and throwing it to the ground meters away from where it stood.

Wendy immediately gasped and went to run over to where freed lay, but a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine." Mirajane spoke in a nice voice. "A little shocked and maybe whiplashed but fine." Mira smiled as the demonic body sat up slowly, she couldn't help but smirk at the muscles he had in that form.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know all the missions that he and his team go on. Trust me, he's been against worse mages in his normal body, he's a tough cookie. Despite being the skinniest guy in the guild." Mirajane left out the part where she mentioned about the pain and punishment _she_ had put him through night after night. Oh no, those thoughts were far too inpure for the small girl.

Before either of them could talk again, a flash of purple lights came from Freed's body. The demon had changed back into the handsome green haired man they both knew. "Ah my bloody leg." Freed shouted in pain, making Mirajane laugh.

"It's cute when he goes english." Mirajane chuckled. "Stay where you are, I'll see if it's properly hurt or if your just being a big baby." She began to walk to freed, who had pulled up the leg of his trousers. "It's most likely him being a big baby."

**|_/)(-Elsewhere-)(\_| **

Lucy heartfillia and Erza Titana were hiding in the bushes. They had, as previously discussed on their shopping trip, chosen to follow, not stalk, Wendy for a bit to find out who her new boyfriend was, or what freed was doing to her. Erza regretted coming, Lucy had a writes imagination and was talking about what Wendy's boyfriends could be like.

They watched on in silence as the young sky dragon walked into an old building, stayed in there for a few moments, then came back out with a golden staff with large, blue diamond in the top of it. The girl then walked to the large house that was close to the building she went in and nocked on the door. After a few moments, Freed came out and smiled down at her.

"Wendy's dating Freed, oh my god she dating Freed. There's a seven year difference, I thought they both knew better." Lucy stayed silent for a few seconds before whispering. "You think they've done it yet?"

"Lucy, for gods sake they're not dating. And if they were- How do you know how old Freed is?" Erza looked at Lucy with a face that stared her confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing. We were just engaged for a few moths then I was thirteen, not important. Never mind that." God why did she say that, she could have lied, lying easy, she doest it all the time. She even lies to herself, like when she says she doesn't fine Juvia attractive; _okay Lucy, let's not go there now._

_ "_Yes, I am minding that." Erza whispered harshly. "You and freed were going to get married. How did that even happen?"

"It was just a business merger that needed some sort of relationship to be there with our families, nothing romantic or anything." Lucy really didn't want this conversation to go any further, so was happy and shocked when she preformed the combination of Sky dragons: Roar and some random spell that used the new staff thing.

"That's... Unusual." Erza competed, also seeing the odd spell their healer used. "She- She couldn't do that before, could she?" The red head seemed shocked by healers magic spells. It wasn't the fact she had the new spells itself, but the fact it's an attacking spell; Wendy had seemed to be a rather gentle girl who didn't like attacking people, but that spell had destroyed the target she had aimed at. _Unusual..._

The two watched on as Freed turned into a large, black skinned demon with large horns. They both held their breathes, last time that demon had showed his ugly face it seemed to loose control while fighting Mirajane. Wendy, though, seemed to be fine with the demon taking over Freed's body.

Wendy fired off shots of her new combination spell at demon Freed, who dodged them until getting hit and falling to the floor, then turning back into his normal, non insane demon form; Erza and Lucy let out a sigh of relief, glad Freed hadn't snapped.

Erza and Lucy snuck away from the scene and went to a small café Lucy knew of, where the blonde ordered a strawberry smoothie and oversized jam tart. Erza ordered a mint tea and chocolate cake; she had been told to lay off the strawberry ones so this was a substitute to them, and they weren't living up to the standard their fruity predecessors made.

"What was that staff Wendy was holding?" Lucy questioned. "And why was she with Freed, sure their friends and all but it's not like they were close to each other. Surely Wendy would have liked to train with her, or Erza, or maybe even Natsu. So why freed?

"Well, he _is_ a rune Mage. And you saw that her second spell we haven't seen before came from the staff she had. It might be possible he wrote some runes on the staff so she can make new spells with it." Erza swallowed some cake, then glared down at its remnants. "I don't know, of corse, but it makes sense."

"But, if that's right, then why hasn't she told anyone about it, surely if she had some new, amazing magic spells then wouldn't she want to show the, off to everyone?" Lucy sipped her smoothie. "I know I would." Was mumbled after.

"Wendy's still young, maybe she's just insecure about it." ErZa sighed deeply. "If she wants to talk to us, or anyone about it, she will. I'm sure she just needs some time."

**|_/)(-Time skip-)(\_|**

"Y-you want me to do what?" Wendy looked at freed in panic. The rune mage was lying on his bed, his trouser leg pulled up with a blue bag full of fresh ice on a large black bruise on it. Wendy felt guilty for causing the bruise, but Mira and Freed had insisted that he'd had much much worse.

"It's exactly as I said, Wendy; I wish for you to accompany my team and I to take down a budding dark guild of four mages." Freed shifted slightly to scratch his left arm. "It's not one of the most easy missions, but my team and I have taken down worse. All in all I think it's a perfect chance to test out your newly gained spells on a real enemy."

"B-but I..." Wendy thought of any reason that she could use to get out of the mission Freed was proposing. "I don't know any of your teammates; wouldn't that burden you, having someone that doesn't know anyone, how they fight, how they are, how they-"

"Well of not knowing the people in my team is the only thing stopping you from accompanying us on the mission then it's easily rectified." Freed knew she was trying to get out the mission, and he wouldn't have it. "Every Sunday, which is today, my tea, come here and have a meal. You'll be coming to the one today and making friends with my team. And, before you ask or make up some excuse, you won't be getting out of it."

"B-but, won't I be intruding?" Oh god, why did she train with Freed, why Freed. _Stupid word mage._

_ "_Of corse not, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to come." Freed patted the small girl on the shoulder. "Now I need to get cooking, anything in particular you'd like to eat, I can basically cook everything; not to brag or anything though."

"Um, I don't know." She received a look that said: _think harder, or I'll think for you. "_Fine, um, burgers and fries. I like burgers and fries." She hadn't had that in ages, Carla had forced her on a diet for some reason, doing regular missions as she did was enough to make anyone thin no matter what they ate.

"Fantastic, and for desert. Anything you'd like for that, or shall I make a lovely desert of winged fish. Would you like that, winged fish soufflé, perhaps winged fish trifle, maybe even some winged fish fingers dipped in custard." Freed smirked. "Would you like that? To me that sounds great."

"No. No winged fish!" She shouted at Freed, making him chuckle. "Sorry for shouting, but it's really bad. Maybe we could have a chocolate cake, do your team like that?"

"You've just ordered some of their favourite things to eat. Well, apart from Evergreen, but the only thing she eats is fruit salad and regular salad unless we force her to, which we will." Freed smirked. "Now I need to fix this leg. Dark Ecriture: recuperate." The large bruise began to fade after going purple. Freed lifted his ice bag off his leg and fixed his trousers so they covered it.

"Do you want me to get anything while I'm shopping, Freed." Mirajane walked in, her coat on. It was obvious that she had been listening in on their conversation by her timely entrance. "I've got to speak to Michael, but I can pop into the shop after that for your big Raijinshuu Sunday meal."

"An, yes, thank you my love." Freed smiled at the blush Mira had, her little nickname was the only way for her to blush. "We shall be having burgers and fries; I have all I need but minced meat and potatoes. For desert we shall be having chocolate cake, so perhaps you could get the ingredients for a red velvet, I haven't made one of them in a while."

"Okay, see you in an hour or so." She pecked Freed's lips before leaving with a smile.

"Who's Michael?"

"The person who takes the photos of Mirajane for all the magazines she's in. He also picks what she wears." Freed spoke bitterly, with a frown on her face. "I hate that man, I really, truly do. I mean, what right does he have to make my girlfriend dress in a way so men can fawn over her." Wendy chuckled at his jealousness.

"Oh shut up!" Freed blushes heavily.

**Sorry this took so long to get out, then it's shorter than all the other chapters so far by a considerable size; I've had five important exams in one week so most of the time was spent revising and such. Yeah, this week sucked but the next chapter should be longer and better. **

**TheLoneHound~**


	4. Chapter 4: Mages in a mission

**Chapter Four ~ Mages on a mission**

**\_/|I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I|\_/ **

Wendy waited all the train station at the edge of magnolia, perched on a metal bench with Carla sitting beside her. It was the day of her mission with the Raijinshuu and, after finding out about the mission, Carla insisted that she come along with her to make sure they don't push her too hard or do something inappropriate.

Wendy was nervous about the upcoming mission, but her nerves weren't as bad as they once were after she had had her dinner with the team. They seemed to be nice people, strange personalities maybe, but they seem to be kind enough. What her main worry was that Freed's team would see her as nuisance or just a little kid who tagged along and didn't help.

"I do wish you'd reconsider this, Wendy." Carla spoke in her usual pointlessly posh voice. "The team you normally work with already is a rambunctious group of mages, and that's bad enough. I've heard rumours and stories about these people though, they made your guild fight each other, your new friend almost killed someone in front of their sisters eyes. When I told Erza about your plans to go on this mission-"

"You told her?" Wendy looked down at her cat with a peeved expression, almost angry. "The reason I didn't tell anyone about me coming with them was because of all the stories about them, I didn't want anyone to worry about me and try and follow. This mission was about me testing my new magic in a real mission without any of the people finding out about it. I wanted my new magic to be a shock and if they do follow me then it won't."

"What is more important to you, Wendy? Would you rather shock your friends with some spells or maintain your safety with mages that you trust and, to put it bluntly, are stronger than you?" Carla turned her nose up. "You're too old for me to have me making choices like this for you."

"I don't want you to make those choices for me!" Wendy shouted in an uncharacteristic way. "You do it because you think I'm a naive girl who's too weak to look after herself. That's why I got this." she motioned to the staff in her hand. "I wanted to become more independent and self sufficient so you wouldn't worry about me every second of the day. I want to be able to do things, well, without your permission."

"Hm." Was all the white cat said, Wendy's words not seemingly affecting her. "I'm not leaving, and if your friends do follow us then I'll be glad of it."

"Hey." Freed said, walking to the bench where the cat and dragon slayer sat and handing the latter a cardboard cup of hot chocolate from the train coffee shop. "I'm sorry I took so long, the line for the drinks was absurdly long."

Freed and Wendy had walked to the train station together. It was obvious to the rune Mage that Wendy wasn't fully comfortable with his team yet and knew that if she was stuck with any of them without him to break the ice it would be hard for her. He'd gone to get her and him a drink of some kind. When he returned to the girl and cat the hostility between the two was obvious. "Is something wrong?"

"No no." Wendy quickly spoke. "There's nothing wrong. We're all fine, perfectly fine." Well that sounds realistic... "Um, when are the rest of your team; the train should be here in a few moments so shouldn't they be here by now?" Ok, changed the conversation, it's obvious that's what I was doing but it still works.

"They'll be here, granted Bickslow will probably arrive at the same time the train's leaving, but they'll be here. I'm always the first one to get here, Evergreen's usually next, Laxus will get here a few seconds before the train comes and Bickslow will make it onto the train somehow and find us later." He smiled. "None of them have ever missed a mission without having good reason to."

"Wow, you seem to know them well." Wendy looked down. "Um, Freed, can I ask you a question about your team." Freed nodded while slipping his chai tea. "You seem to be a very close team, may I ask how you became an actual team?"

"Well that's an easy question. For me and Laxus our friendship was almost forced. Laxus was in his bullying delinquent phase, I think he was seventeen, and master Makarov asked me to look after him; an odd request considering I was twelve years old at the time and my magic was not much to be desired. We went on a few missions and, after he realised that I wouldn't be leaving him any time soon, he allowed us to become friends.

"Bickslow came next, well from my point of view at least, he knew Laxus before me. The two were friends before Laxus knew me, I think it was because of their shared love of alcohol before being of age. Anyway, once Bickslow found out about my going on missions with him he chose to join us. He, as I said before, hasn't missed a mission without having reason to since.

"Evergreen, well, she's a complicated case. Her eye magic is to turn people to stone and she couldn't control it, still can't actually, she only knew how to reverse it. We helped her find a way around turning people to stone by using her glasses, and then she joined our team.

"How we created the team is actually complicated in itself. We all knew Laxus cared for us more than he cared to admit. And, at that time, Laxus was still known as the badass loner who could kick anyone's ass, excuse my language, so the rumours that spread about him having a team were soon evolving into rumours about him being weak. We chose to call ourselves his body guards to save his face, then act obsessed about him to make it seem like he didn't want us." Freed chuckled. "Maybe I took the obsessing about him a tad too far."

"Wow." Wendy spoke quietly. "W-why did you tell me that? I mean, I know I asked you and all, but that seemed to be very personal information."

"I see you as a personal friend." Freed smiled down at Wendy. "Oh, Evergreen's here, looking annoyed. I should talk to her first, see what thing Elfman's done that anyone but Evergreen would find normal. One moment." He walked to the annoyed women he spoke of and left Wendy with her cat.

"That doesn't change anything." Carla spoke, cutting Wendy off before she could even start. "As touchingly bland as that story was it doesn't mean it's true, his world revolves around words so lying and manipulating is second nature to him."

"Why are you judging them so quickly without getting to know them." Wendy was beginning to get agitated by the judgment of the cat. Yes, she should be used to it by now but it was almost like the cat was trying to cut off any possible friendship she didn't approve of by twisting her perception of the people she wanted to befriend. Maybe I'm overthinking things...

Twenty minutes later the four members of the Raijinshuu and Wendy had gotten onto a train and Wendy already felt out of her depth. They, unlike team Natsu, rode in first class on the trains. Young men and women in smart uniforms wandered around while serving drinks form behind a bar. It was different to what she was used to, and it scared her more than it should.

"Aw come on little un'." Bickslow grinned. "You look like you're in a haunted house and the staff are all ghosts. They won't do anythin' to ya, their trained not to. Watch." The large man walked up to a youngish man, grabbed their hand and licked it. "This one even likes it."

Freed immediately stood up, as did Evergreen, and walked to Bickslow and the blushing man he had just licked. "I am incredibly sorry about his behaviour. He has the mental age of a five year old child with an overactive imagination." Freed spoke as Evergreen went to the man's manager to apologise.

"Heyyy" Bickslow said with a pout. "That's a meany thing to say. And if I was five in the brain I wouldn't know you and Mira did this." He leant down to Freed's ear and whispered something that made the green haired man's eyes narrow. When Bickslow pulled away he looked over at the man he had licked. "You wanna know what I said call me." He slipped him a bit of paper. "Yep and it's good, real good."

"How do you know about that." Was harshly whispered as Freed dragged Bickslow away.

"I didn't." Bickslow laughed happily. "I saw all your kinky shit in the big black bag we're not allowed to look in and made it up. Thanks for tellin' me it's true though. Real wank fuel for later." Bickslow patted Freed on the back too harshly, making him stumble with a bright blush on his face.

Back on the table Wendy was looking on at the scene, shocked at the overall informality of it all where Laxus just sighed. "Every time. Every fucking time this happens." He picked up his bottle of beer and took a large swig of it. "Bicks always fucks with the staff, Freed and Ever always try and make it better but that makes Bicks worse and we always get fined by the train people for 'inappropriate behaviour', it pisses me off."

"How dare you use such language in front of Wendy. Apologise to her at once." Carla spoke loudly, making Wendy roll her eyes slightly. She was still annoyed at the cat for her controlling ways.

"She ain't a fucking kid." Laxus commented, making Wendy smile. "And if you wanna keep up with this snobby shit then you may as well go 'ome cause I ain't fucking putting up with someone like that on my team." He grumbled before mumbling. "We've got Ever for that." His final comment was private between him and Wendy, through no fault of Laxus as Wendy's ears were simply better than all others.

**|_/)(-Time skip-)(\_| **

Freed and Evergreen walked up the stone pathway that cuts through the garden full of both flowers, trees and freshly cut grass. At the end of the pathway was a small cottage, white stone making it with flowerbeds with wooden borders under the windows. Freed knocked on the large wooden door and waited patiently.

It was a customary thing for Evergreen and Freed to talk to the client before Laxus and Bickslow; many people could be scared off by two large men, one with an anger problem and one with a problem concerning the ability to keep his tongue in his mouth. So yes, Evergreen and Freed were to meet the client first as to assure them that their team held some mental stability.

Wendy had remained with Carla, Bickslow and Laxus, the latter of the three the young girl had made an unlikely friendship with. To Wendy, Laxus was nice; he was easy to talk to and his grumbles and mumbles about Bickslow were funny to listen to. For Laxus, Wendy was a welcome break; he cared for his team but they all had annoying quirks. Bickslow was a pervert man baby; Evergreen was argumentative, snobbish at times and constantly complaining about Elfman; and Freed was obsessed with rules, always had his nose in a book and would snap at anyone if they interrupted him. So yes, he had yet to see whatever quirk Wendy had and that was fine with him.

Freed glanced back to see the three waiting patiently at the wooden gate while waiting for the door to open. When it did, the two were shocked to see that, instead of the frail woman they were expecting, a youngish girl in a medical uniform stood at it. "Hello." She spoke pleasantly. "May I help you?"

"Yes, this is Appleford cottage isn't it?" Freed pulled out his small leather book to check the address he was given. "We received a mission from a woman who lived there, here, about a dark guild that was forming in a nearby town. According to the letter we got it was by an older woman, maybe I have the wrong address."

"Was the woman who sent you the letter named Mrs. Anderson?" The woman asked. Freed nodded hesitantly. "I'm afraid she's taken a bit of a turn for the worse. She had a small stroke and has come home from hospital a few days ago. She's fine, but been put on bed rest; with no family nearby I'm caring for her until her son can come, in a few days that will be. She's just about to start her lunch, but you can talk to her if you'd like."

"That would be most helpful." Evergreen said kindly, though her face showed no real emotion. "Freed, go and tell the other three we'll go in on our own; we don't know what affect they will have on a woman who might not be... stable."

As Freed went back to inform his teammates about the situation, Evergreen was led into the house by the caregiver. The house was obviously owned by an older woman, the hallway had a wooden set of decorative drawers filled with photos of families; one in the centre that was in black and white of a couple seemingly on their wedding day.

"Um, my name's Mary, if you want to know, may I ask your name?" The woman now named Mary said as she walked up the thin staircase, Evergreen following close behind.

"My names Evergreen, Evergreen Raisa. Thank you for letting us in here, it's very good of you." Despite how she acted around her friends, the brunette did have the ability to be polite when the situation called for it. It was rare that she actually used this ability, but she did have it okay and its not like elfman could do any better with his obsession over all that is manly and... GAH, stupid boys!

"Hello Mrs. Anderson." Mary said as she opened the door to a loverly, if not slightly old, style bedroom. Lying under the floral bed sheets lay an elderly woman who was reading a book as happily as Freed would. "You have a guest, a Miss Evergreen from Fairy Tail, apparently you sent a letter to them about a mission you wanted them to do."

"Oh thank you dear." The woman said, her book being put down on her wooden bedside table. "Evergreen was it, thank you for taking the time to come here." As she spoke her eyes darted to the carer, then the bedroom door, then back to the carer. It was fairly obvious that she didn't want the caregiver in the room for whatever reason.

"Mary, could you please get my friend from the door. He's too polite to come into someone's house uninvited and if he had to knock he'd probably get embarrassed by it." Evergreen smiled at Mary. Mary looked unsure. "I'm sure we'll be fine. It won't be long after all."

Mary nodded slightly, before leaving the room. Evergreen quickly pulled out her lacrima phone and texted Freed a simple 'stall her' before turning the the bedridden woman. She smiled lightly.

"Thank you dear." The woman spoke. "Mary, she's a nice girl, but she's like everyone else around here; apparently when someone goes over the age of eighty all they say is wrong and mad. She would have stopped me before I could tell you anything important."

"Don't worry." Evergreen sat on the end of the bed. "It's our job to investigate whatever you want us to. Now, why did you want us? Your letter told us about a dark mage that's beginning but with only four mages are in it. Is that all you know, it would be helpful if you could tell anything more." Her voice was softer than normal, as was the standard to talking to clients such as this.

"I've got some things, a lot actually. I know where they usually stay, or hang out as youths seem to say. I also know about their magics." The woman noticed her quizzical look. "Like I said, the elderly people of this area are all seen as mad, but we've set up a little community with each other."

"May I ask how you know about the magic of them," Evergreen spoke in a soft, yet concerned, voice. "You didn't put yourself at risk did you, I hope not." Although it was helpful for mages to knew their opponents magic, it was definitely not worth getting hurt over it. The fact that this woman was bed ridden didn't fill her with confidence either.

"No no." The woman laughed slightly. "We're just naturally good at seeing things we're not supposed to. It's our magic, you could say." The woman reached over to her bedside table and opened the draw, pulling out a notebook after. "This is all the information I have on the four mages, all but their location which is in the warehouse."

"The warehouse, is that any warehouse in particular?" Evergreen asked with a patient look on her face.

"You can ask anyone in the town about it, the old mayor of the time apparently was killed there and it's become famous, infamous more like. You can ask anyone in the tow about the warehouse and they'll know what your talking about." The stairs began to creak. "That'll be Mary and your friend. Would you mind pretending that the mission is just finding something; she doesn't seem to know what kind of mages you are."

"Of course, I'll read this later." She patted the notebook. "Of I can keep it of course."

"That's fine, and thank you." The woman smiled. The door opened to show Mary and Freed walking through it. "Ah, hello Mary; you must be Freed. Your friend told me about you, you and your team. We had a little girly chat, didn't we Evergreen."

"I'm sorry if she was a bother." Mary apologised to Evergreen

"No no, it's nice to talk to a woman, that's the problem with having a team of muscle headed men and Freed, they don't understand women." Evergreen pushed off the conversation before any suspicion could arise. "Now that my scribe is here we can talk about the actual mission."

They remained in the house for a few more minutes, keeping the illusion of the mission retrieving a lost item from a nearby forest. They walked down the small garden with Mary waving them off. Once they were out of earshot Freed began to speak. "So, why was the caregiver not allowed hear about the actual mission, or was there some sort of entertainment in making me distract her then make up a convoluted lie about a fake mission."

"Apparently she'd think the clients a loon if she heard what the woman said." Evergreen said meeting with Laxus, Bickslow and Wendy. "We've got a location and info on each of the mages magic; go to town and to a café?"

"Sure." Bickslow grinned. "On the way there Freed-y can tell us why he were flirting with nursey girl." The large soul mage slung an arm over his green haired teammate, who scowled at the gesture.

"I was not flirting, I was asking for directions to the town as I'd been told to keep the woman busy without any indication for how long or why I'll be doing it."

"Yeah." Laxus smirked. "And if you did cheat in Mira who fucking knows what she'd do. Rip your nuts of or some crazy shit like that."

"I know what she'd do." Freed spoke. "She told me in great, and rather gruesome detail of what would happen if I even thought about another woman." Freed chuckled. "And Laxus, your idea of her punishment wasn't entirely untrue, though it was a small part of it."

"Your datin' a psycho man, a fuckin psycho." Laxus mumbled.

**|_/)(-Time skip-)(\_|**

"So. We're decided then." Freed spoke. "If its possible we spilt up and go fight one of the mages each, me and Wendy as a team as I know her capabilities. Laxus, you want to fight the girl named Eloise as you can eat her lightning magic, giving you a good advantage. Bickslow, you want to fight the man Aswol as your babies can't be poisoned. Evergreen, you want to fight the girl Selina because her weapon recreation magic is similar to Erza's and you still hold a grudge. That leaves you and me, Wend, to fight the man, I assume, that was simply called Blank. He had limbo magic, which I don't know much about but if I can set up magic cancelling runes it shall not be a problem."

They all nodded, though Evergreen was still peeved by the comment on her grudge over Erza. They knew the location of the so called Haunted Warehouse and would be there in mere moments. They knew that the dark mages in question were in their hide out as they had seen one of them walking to it. They knew it was one of them as they had pictures of the home in the little book the client gave them.

The poison gas mage, named Aswol, didn't seem to be a mean man on appearance. He had sandy orange hair; fairly tall but couldn't hold a candle to Laxus or Bickslow; the same slim figure as Freed had, though maybe a bit more filled out; large goggles around his neck; and a brown belt with an iron buckle and small pouch of the same colour. The picture wasn't clear, but his eyes were close to his hair in the aspect of colour,

The Lightning mage, named Eloise, was a young looking girl, maybe a bit older than Wendy herself. It was easy to see who she was through some distinctive features. One of such features was her ears, that stuck out of her head in the same black colour as her hair; another distinction was that her eyes were different colours to each other, one blue, the other yellow; her hair was long and flowy; her figure slim but well endowed for her presumed age; and she couldn't have been more than five foot.

The weaponry recreation mage, Selina, seemed to be eighteen years old. She was tall, her long legs shown by her high miniskirt; her face showed no emotion on the picture; her eyes seemingly a vibrant pink, a contrast to her morbid muted colours; her hair was long and black, and seemed to have been recently cut when the picture had taken by the look of her bangs.

The limbo mage known only as Blank seemed inhuman in the picture they had. His face was white, completely and utterly white as though his skin was made of snow; his eyes were a dark, sinister red that almost glowed on the still image as Freed's would when he was in a particularly bad mood; his hair and clothing were the same shade as black, looking as if they were one and the same. One his white skin small make of brown could be seen, almost like some sort of demonic ritual had affected him in some way.

As the Raijinshuu and Wendy approached the abandoned warehouse they had assumed an adapted position in case of attack. Bickslow stood up in front of the five, his babies hovering and waiting for attack. Laxus stood at the back of the group, small sparks of lightning coming from his body which showed his flowing magic power. Evergreen stood to the left of the diamond formation, fairy wings spread and bullets surrounding her hands. Freed was at the right of the diamond with his sword unsheathed and eye faintly glowing with magic power. Wendy was in the middle of the diamond, her staff in hand with magic funnelled into it. They were all close to the sky dragon so that, if they were attacked without warning, Wendy could use her Typhoon spell to create a globe of attacking air to protect them all.

The warehouse's inside was not exactly nice. The walls were covered in stains, mood and cracking paint. Large wooden boxes were scattered around the edges of the room; the wood seemed to be rotting. Drops of water leaked from the ceiling and made small puddles, the sound of the water coming into contact with the floor cut through the silence.

"Come on out." Bickslow grinned. "We're gonna beat your ass up either way. Faster you come out faster it's over." His babies chanted 'Faster Faster. You'll lose faster'.

"You really are very anxious for your downfall, little boy." A woman's a voice, harsher than Erza had ever shown, replied to Bickslows comments. "We know who you are, Raijinshuu. Freed Justine, Evergreen Raisa, Bickslow Lerato and Laxus Dreyar. Your young friend, too, we know of; Wendy Marvell. Two dragon slayers, we are being spoiled."

"Ya didn't think that we'd let all those old kooks watch us and take all those pics of us. I looked sexy in mine, old bitch got a good eye for a photo; gotta give 'er that." A second, cheery voice says. "We've been watchin' them, and you, for ages. You and your little plans are all going to shit now, ain't they."

"Stop hiding." Freed spoke confidently, which shocked Wendy as she was fairly scared at the voices of whom they couldn't see that seemed to know a lot about them. "You have an air of confidence about you in the manner of which you speak, shall we see if your confidence is justified? It shouldn't take all that long."

"Are ain't he a cutie, can we keep 'im Sell, can we?" A maniac and sporadic voice of changing pitch cackles. "I'll treat 'im good, even feed the pretty little thing once or twice a week."

Freed felt a hand gently caress his cheek. As he turned to see what caused his shivers, he saw an almost tentacle of almost white. The paper coloured thing seemed to emit an almost evil aura despite its colour being connected with goodness under usual circumstances.

As Freed turned, sword ready to strike at whatever form of enemy he was being touched by, a large flash of the same white light that was touching Freed before erupted in front of them. As the light died down four figures, matching those of who they had pictures of, were revealed to the five mages; all of them seemed unthreatened by the sceptical.

"As we know which of us you each wanted to fight we shall obviously go against that." The woman, Selina, stood with a large axe like weapon. "Blank, if you'd be so kind as to separate us; any type of limbo shall do, it won't give them any advantage."

"Aw, but Sell, the pretty one wanted to fight me. I wanna fight the pretty one, let me fight the pretty one, after he's all bloody and knocked out I can tie him up and play with him." Blank whined while stroking Freed's lower back with his white energy tendril. "He reeks of one to like it rough. I'm good at rough."

"Sorry psycho, he's already got a Dom. A girl Dom as well." Bickslow, helpful as ever, informed the male who pouted at the news.

"Fine, I'll just have to beat you till you die."

And with that the five fairy mages saw nothing but white.

**I'd like to thank my new beta reader, TheLadyMuse, for doing such a great job in this chapter. It had a shocking amount of mistakes that she noticed. So thanks for that. Hope you like the chapter, I think the stories starting to get good now. You can find pictures of the dark guild members on my profile page under links.**

**((Sorry for the re-upload, I've got no idea why that happened but it did))**

**TheLoneHound~**


	5. Chapter 5: Four realms of limbo

**Chapter Five ~ The Four Realms Of Limbo**

**\_/|I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I|\_/**

**( The last chapter's fixed now, so if you haven't read it yet then I'd recommend you do so. Don't know why that happened but it did.)**

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray looked on in silence. They had been following the Raijinshuu and Wendy since they had gotten into the train. They couldn't be blamed, though, these mages had hurt the guild before and now they were just on a mission with their dragon slayer friend. Wasn't that a little suspicious, so that's the perfectly good reason they have for following, not stalking, following them.

But then they just disappeared. Some random creepy mages had a little talk, one whined about fighting Freed, then they just went away. Poof. A big explosion of light came, went and then no more Raijinshuu and no more Wendy.

Natsu immediately ran from behind the rotting box they hid behind and to where the other mages had stood. He sniffed about and smelt the faint remains of their friend. "Where are you!?" He shouted at the air. "Where the hell are you, you Wendy stealing bastards?" He started to punch the air in a fit of unnecessary rage.

"Natsu calm down!" Erza shouted, walking to him calmly. "You must not jump to conclusions. They were sent here on a mission, for all we know the four mages who were here as well were those they had been told to take down."

"Yeah, I don't think the Raijinshuu would do that." She glanced over at Erza and whispered. "Did I say it right?" When Erza nodded Lucy continued. "Otherwise why would Freed train Wendy with new spells and stuff... Oh dear." She realised that the males of the team didn't know, and weren't supposed to know, about Freed and Wendy's little training session. They would overreact.

"What training!?" Both Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time, astonishingly so. They both turned slowly to look at Lucy, who was smiling forcefully with a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"We followed Wendy on one of the days she disappeared and found she was training magic with Freed, that's why she has that staff. She's really strong now." Lucy spoke fast and truthfully, making Erza sigh. Now she'd have to put up with two annoying guys who wouldn't shut up about they'd be better than Freed ever could be, not focus on the fact that the Raijinshuu were missing and so was Wendy.

"Why the hell she'd go to Freed?" Natsu shouted. "I'm fucking awesome strong, he's just a pussy writer nerd who makes walls. The fuck kinda magic is that?"

"Natsu, don't be rude." Erza scolded. "You know full well that Freed is a strong man and capable teacher. However, this is not the correct time for assessing who should and shouldn't teach Wendy magic you don't know the slightest thing about. Now is the time to figure out where Wendy has actually gone."

**|_/)(-Elsewhere-)(\_|**

Wendy's eyes slowly fluttered open in a blur of colour, black eye lashes and nausea. Her face was on a cold marble floor and she shivered from it. She pushed herself up from the floor to see an almost church like room. The stones were white but had the texture of sandstone. The windows were stained beautifully. The only thing that differed from a church in the room was the lack of pews and an alter.

There was, in the far end of the room, an organ. Sitting upon a cushioned chair while playing the organ was one of the mages. Eloise,the thunder mage with cat ears. She seemed unaware of Wendy's presence. As Wendy sat up she heard a voice.

"Hey, you alright little'n?" Wendy's head shot around to see Bickslow behind her slightly, also getting off the floor. "Not too shaken up are ya. Can't 'ave that while we're fighting kitty bitch can we?" Bickslow jumped up with ease and presented Wendy a hand; his tongue wagging in the non existent wind.

"I'm fine. A little nauseated but my magic takes care of that faster than most people's body will. I'll be fine in a few moments." Wendy said as she took Bickslow's hand and stood up. "So, if past experiences are right, we have to fight and win to get out of this, whatever we are in."

"Smart kid, ain't ya little'n?" Bickslow cracked his back, shoulders and finally his knuckles. "Well, if we gotta kill kitty bitch then we gotta kill kitty bitch." He chuckled.

"I don't think we have to kill her as such. Just, you know, beat her in a fight." Wendy looked at Bickslow uneasily. "Though what constitutes for a defeat usually varies. It's most likely that she holds some form of energy that's connected to wherever we are, and when she runs out of that energy we'll go back. I'm not sure though."

"How 'bout we beat her up till we get back, huh?" Bickslow grinned a happy grin, Freed became a grumpy old shit when he wanted to beat up an enemy till they couldn't move. "Ya think she knows we're 'ere?"

To answer Bickslow's question, Eloise sent a small stream of blue electricity at Bickslow, which he dodged with a grin. His babies, who had remained silent for the time as they were watching the dubbed Kitty Bitch, flew high in the air and circled around in a silent command. "Baryon Formation, babies."

The dolls began to flow a green light. They began to spin, their light leaving a light trail. Soon they became one blurred circle of green, neon light. Small sparks of green light were seen in the centre of the circle. Soon, without any warning, a large beam of pulsating green energy came in a concentrate beam. It shot at the direction of Eloise the Kitty Bitch. Kitty Bitch in return made a circle with her hands, a shield of blue lighting made with it.

The girl then raised her hand in the air silently, then clicked her fingers with a resounding snap. An octagon of lighting spires appears over her head. They fly towards Bickslow and Wendy at a fast speed, growing in size as they do.

"Sky Dragon: Typhoon." As Wendy shouted a globe of pulsating and flowing air expanded up and out from her feet. It covered both Bickslow and Wendy. Before she could utilise the attack part of the spell five of the spires slammed into the barrier of air, destroying each layer as they did. The three remaining spires flew towards Wendy.

Bickslow jumped in front of the sky dragon slayer and took the three electrical spears face on, jolts of electricity surging through his body. As they combined, a small explosion threw him into one of the church walls. Wendy watched in shock as the man who had protected her was violently flung against a stone wall and a distinctive cracking sound could be heard as the man's leg hit the indent that held the window. It was obvious that it had been fractured or broken in some way.

"Bickslow." Wendy shouted as he fell to the floor groaning. As he tried to sit up he screamed in pain. Wendy watched as the girl they were fighting ran at her, a circle of lightning that was steadily growing around her waist. "Sky dragon: Gale force." A circle of air surrounded Wendy's waist, though it shot off immediately and hit Eloise, knocking her to the ground and stopping her spell. "Sky dragon: Whirlwind." Two circular spears flew at Eloise and pinned her to the wall for a short time,

"Fuckin' hell." Bickslow screamed, he'd looked down at his leg in great struggle and saw how it was in a very misshapen way. "Stupid fuckin' weak bones." He shifted slightly, making him scream out in pain.

"Roar of the sky dragon." A strong gust of wind flew at Eloise, who countered it with a wide beam of blue lighting rivalling the power of a dragons roar. She then covered her left and right arm in her lighting and ran at Wendy. "Sky dragon: wing attacks." Hundreds small slices of sharp air surrounded Wendy and protected her from Eloise's attacks, Bickslow's screams easily heard. "I can't heal you if she keeps attacking me."

"Babies!" Bickslow screamed in a struggle. "Prison formation!" The dolls that had been watching Bickslow with worry before, now flew at the Neko girl and started to circle around her head. The green light made a circle around her but this time she froze on the spot. "It'll only hold her for a few seconds. Hurry."

"Sky dragon: Gifted Force." A beam of blue and gold light left the staff in Wendy's and swam through the air, hitting Bickslow and rearranging his leg into its proper position. Bickslows' screaming and shouting stopped and he jumped up. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks little'n." Bickslow said with a nod, cracking his knuckles again. "You don't break an acrobats leg, kitty bitch,that a bad thing to do. Babies, solid swap."

The dolls all turned and looked at each other simultaneously. Their drawn on eyes began to flow and lime green lights flew from them and into another of the dolls. As the light passed through Eloise's head she cried out in pain.

"What did you do to her?" Wendy asked in shock.

"Made my babies switch souls, have to do it if any of 'em break or something so they go into something new. If it goes through your head it hurts like a bitch, my babies were all really smart and she jus' got all their smarts in her head at once. Could of blew her up if they weren't being nice, Freedy doesn't like when I blow people up." Eloise dropped to the floor. "I don't think she's done yet though."

"Your assumptions are correct, Doll Man." Eloise spoke for the first time. "I shall not be defeated by a child and a girl."

"I ain't a child, kitty bitch." Bickslow grinned. "I can show ya somethin' no little boy has." To further add onto the point he patted his crotch. "A real big thing too."

"Is now really the time?" Wendy looked at Bickslow with a deadpan face.

"Are, little'n, don't be a party pooper. You've been hangin' out with Freedy too much, hang out with a fun guy like me for a few days." He grinned then looked at Eloise. "So, what are ya gonna do to me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I shall kill you and leave this dimension with your heads on a spear." She looked up with raised hand. "Spirit of soul and lighting: Thunder Tigress." A huge tiger made of lighting formed around Eloise and ran towards the two Fairy mages. "Good luck."

"What do we do?" Wendy asked as the tiger got closer. "It's huge and made of lighting, how can we beat something like that?"

"Your wind seems to stop the lighting." Bickslow grabbed Wendy's hand and began to run from the tiger. "Of er can get it inside of the thing and expand it then we'll be good. But we can't do that."

"Put me in it." Wendy commanded. "Use the spell you used to trap Eloise on the tiger and I'll get inside it somehow. I have loads of spells that can break it from the inside." She looked Bickslow in the eyes, "Put me in it."

"I can't do that little'n, what if you get hurt?" Bickslow saw the determination in Wendy. "You sure about this?" Wendy nodded. "Babies: Prison formation." The babies surrounded the tiger and kept it in place as Wendy ran to it.

"Roar of the sky dragon." A small tunnel cut through the tiger. As Wendy ran through it closed behind her. "Sky dragon: wing attack." As the slices of air cut through the lighting it returned. Wendy was trapped in a bubble of lighting that would kill her if it touched her. The only thing stopping her death was the spell, that was fading. "It's fighting my spell, I can get out without doing another roar but I won't have enough time to perform it before the lighting gets me."

"I'll take the prison away, it'll charge at me. Stay in the same place, it'll be fine." Bickslow shouted over the crackling of electricity.

"Oh I don't think it will, if I want my tiger to stay still then she does. The girls screams will be delightful." Eloise chuckled. "The only way to get it moving again is defeating me and you can't do that, your dolls aren't just keeping her in place, they're weakening her. Move them your friend dies. And your not taking my soul over, it's in the tiger and she doesn't have eyes. So basically, I win."

"Like I said before." Bickslow jumped high in the air, "I'm an acrobat." He thrust his leg forward in the direction of Eloise, going to kick her. She moved out the way and covers her arms in lighting again. Bickslow punches her in the gut, receiving an electrified punch to the jaw in return. He chuckled. "What, ya think I'd be in a team with a Lightning Dragon Slayer and not be used to a small zap? We're even here, kitty bitch."

"Bickslow, my energy's going down." Wendy shouted.

"Well I gotta do this fast." Bickslow punched Eloise three times, once in the gut again and twice on either side of her jaw. He then kicked her in the shin and watched her grasp it. "Let my friend out right now, kitty bitch." He kicked her to the ground and hovered his foot over her face. "Or I mess up that pretty little face."

"Never." She spat.

"Well then." Bickslow slammed his booted foot down.

**|_/)(-Elsewhere-)(\_|**

Evergreens' eyes fluttered open. She looked around to see she's in a forest clearing. Her surroundings are beautiful and elegant. As she sat up, she heard a cough.

"Hey pretty girl." A man's voice said. Evergreen turned to see one of the four mages they had been asked to fight. The Poison mage, Aswol. "So we gotta fight huh, shame I have ta mess up your beautiful face. Aw well, you're a good guy and I ain't, can't be helped can it?" He pulled out a small vial of a shining liquid. "Hope you like the taste of poison."

"We do not need to talk." Evergreen sprouted her wings. "And your comments on my looks are hollow, I have hundreds of men who can say what you did without lying." She watched as Aswol jumped down from the tree he was sitting on.

He smashed the vial of poison in the ground, a mist of gas coming from the shattered glass. Evergreen flew up higher to avoids the poison. "Fairy Ray: Rejuvenation." Evergreen shouted as hundred of small arrows flew towards the gas cloud. "That won't really help you, child."

"Oh I very much think it will." Evergreen felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. "After all, I'm here with you now aren't I? Now what should I do to you, pretty little thing?" Evergreen elbowed Aswol who was flung against a tree. "What the fuck, you're a slim girl, how the hell did ya do that."

"I've got a... friend who's obsessed with muscles and manliness, do you think I'd survive without having the means to beat him up with a click of my fingers." She turned to face Aswol, who was getting up. "Fairy machine gun: Leprechaun." Thousands of tiny pellets of fairy energy flung from her widespread wings and into Aswol, who smirked.

"Poison Make: Wall." A large barrier of poison went up before the pellets of energy could come into contact with him, "Suppose I'm gonna have to fight like you're a guy, not a little girly girl." He raised his hand and forced the wall of poison towards Evergreen, who flew up and dodged it with ease.

"That is an extremely sexist comment, boy." Evergreen was getting more and more annoyed by this kid. "Fairy bomb: Gremlin." A cloud of dust emits from a magic circle and flew to Aswol, then exploded and flung him to another sturdy tree.

"You're an annoying little bitch, ain't ya?" Aswol says while sitting up

"I am not a bitch, I'm a delicate flower." Evergreen shouts.

"Yeah yeah." Aswol pushes her comments off. "Poison make: canon." A large war time canon appears made of poison, Aswol sitting in it with a grin. "Fire, canon, fire." A large ball of poison is aimed at Evergreen, and hits her in the stomach.

Evergreen falls to the floor. "Oh poo. You didn't get any in your mouth, you ain't gonna die now."

"I wouldn't have died anyway." Evergreen slowly sat up. "We knew everything going to plan was a long shot, pain won't kill us now. Freed made sure of that."

"My cannon and balls'll sure shock you though, took the wind right outta last time." He smirked. "I'll let you live and keep your face pretty if some other balls hit your face. One little blowie and you're safe, good deal if you ask me, take your pick."

"I would not sully my lips with the thought of it, you pervert." Evergreen huffed. "Fairy combination: Dust and orb." A spray of dust goes to Aswol, who coughs and splutters. When Aswol chokes on the dust, Evergreen forms a large ball of dust. Her target is the canon, not Aswol himself. As the ball of fairy dust hits the canon it combusts with a large bang.

A combination of fairy dust and poison sprays everywhere because of the explosion. A large clump of poison hits Evergreens face, making her squeal and scream at the burning sensation it causes.

"I don't like being called a pervert, Bitch." Aswol says with a growl, contrasting with the cheery and happy voice he had once spoken in. "I really don't, it pisses me off. Magic conversion: Poison sting to the lick of a flame." A large purple magic circle appears under him, but bursts into an orange and red colour. "Now I'm a fire mage, slut, didn't expect that now did ya?"

"What did you just call me?" Evergreen spoke in a calm, quiet, even voice. "What did you just call me. It sounded like slut, and if it was slut then you're going to die. Fairy general: summon." A large butterfly like fairy of neon colours appears before her raised hand. "Attack that twat shit ass hole bum face."

The butterfly fairy swoops his wings and goes to head but Aswol stops him. "Fire make: Bow." He makes a bow out of flames and shoots an arrow out of the same element at the fairy, which then combusts and explodes, making Evergreen fly into a tree back first. "You're shit at insults, whore."

"How dare you." Evergreen stamped her foot. "Fairy general: Raining call." Evergreen clicked her fingers and made hundreds of small fairies fall down from above Aswol in a violent way, forcing him down on the dirty ground. "I am, not a slut, I am not a whore, I am not any other type of that word either so shut up or I'll make my fairies as sharp as razors and have them slice parts of your body off you really would like to keep."

"Psycho trollop." Aswol says as he forces himself off the ground. "Fire make: Venus fly trap." A large plant with a wide mouth made out of flickering fire appears from nowhere. "Try beating me up when you've got to deal with me little pet. And he's a hungry boy, kinda like me." Aswol smirked.

"I can easily defeat both you and your little plant." Evergreen smirked. "Fairy general: Charge." The same amount of fairies that had attacked Aswol previously flew at the large fire plant. When they hit it they were enveloped in the fire.

"Aw, your little plan didn't work now did it?"

"It's not done yet." She looked at the plant. "Fairies, look at me." A slight shifting could be heard. "Sorry fairies." She whispered before lifting her glasses and turning them into stone. The plant was filled with a stone statue, then immediately died away as Evergreen destroyed them in an explosion.

"How the fuck did you do that, that was my best spell?"

"You're a cocky shit, is this is what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to turn your hands and feet to stone so you can move, take off all your clothes, then turn you completely to stone. Then, when you're my little statue, I'll chisel off your tiny little dick and replace it with a nice stone corsage."

"My dick is not small, it's massive." Aswol looked scare but shouted nonetheless.

She then started her plan by turning his hands and feet to stone. She then stripped Aswol of all his clothes, chuckling at the less than impressive size of his so called massive dick. Then she made eye contact with Aswol and turned the naked boy into stone completely.

Before she could finish her plan though, she collapsed onto the stone statue, her arms wrapped around it.

**|_/)(-Elsewhere-)(\_|**

Freed woke up with a stinging feeling in his left cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw the white face of the mage named Blank standing over him with a wide grin. Blank gently caressed Freed's stinging cheek with a bony hand and a gentle look on his face.

"Hey cutie, welcome to my home." He pulls his hand away and steps back, arms held aloft as he spun on the spot. The room they're in a black room, like a basement, with an assortment of chains on the walls, which were splattered with blood and water. "Do you like it? Most people get scared."

"I have a room like this in my home, minus the blood, so I'm not scared." Freed stood up. "I'm sorry but I won't allow you to do some of the more perverted things you wish to, so we shall fight. Are you sure a room like this is a suitable place, it seems small."

"Aw, I wanted to tie my pretty boy up and make little cuts all over his body. Shame, well this room might be a little little for you but it's fine for me." Blank leaned very close to Freed's face. "I can make it bigger though, but if I do you have to do something."

Freed was curious, having more room would make it so he could be very smart with his spells, dodge attacks with ease and, if necessary, turn into either of his three demons to attack more effectively. However, the man he shall fight seemed to be a tricky person and may not hold up his end of a deal. If he would make one was up to what his side was. "And what would that thing you wish me to do be?"

"You take off that horrible coat, it doesn't show your figure off as much as I'd like." He looked up with a shy smile. "Please, Freed-San."

"Your personality is very interchangeable, isn't it Blank?" Freed shrugged off his coat. "And I shall remove my coat only if you make the room larger and don't call he Freed San, I detest honourifics. They're very pretentious." Freed hung his coat on not of the wall hooks that held a chain.

"Nice ass, cutie." Freed rolled his eyes. "Limbo structure: Expand." The room was stretched into a large hallway, thing of the same design. "Limbo magic: Disruption."

A large beam of pure white energy flew towards Freed, who dodged it by a hair. It went behind him and hit his coat, which then merged into the wall as if it had been painted on. "I liked that coat, it was a gift from a mission. Where am I going to get one now." Freed spoke dejectedly. "Well, there's no point worrying about it now. Dark Ecriture, pain."

Purple runic lettering flew towards Blank and imprinted themselves on his chest. Blank began to scream in pain, but laughed through it anyway. "I haven't been in this much pain in years, it's amazing, it's beautiful, it's surreal." He spoke in a pained voice, but sounded happy. "But it's also a sign of my losing, so I have to do this to my cutie. Limbo manipulation: pole."

The floor of the room they stood in began to rumble. The wooden floor shot up in a pole, the planks of wood seemingly stretching to fit the increased surface area. The pole of stretched matter turned and rushed in Freed's direction. Freed, in turn, pulled out his rapier and blocked it; though he did have to put one hand on the blade to force it back. Since he was fighting a losing battle with the wooden floor pole, he ducked and let it fly over his head.

Blank chuckled, Freed's spell had worn off because he wasn't concentrating on it. He was guiding the pole with a finger, and finding it hilarious how the man was avoiding it in an undignified way. Freed saw Blank's finger move and the pole follow, so realised that he was the one controlling where the pole was going and had to direct it.

"Dark Ecriture: Paralysis." The words flew at Blank in runic scripture fast and, after hitting him, made Blank freeze. The pole, no longer having direction, flew forward and hit one of the far off walls. Freed stopped and used the opportunity to catch his breath. He knew that his spell would only last a few moments before stopping, it was the rules of the spell.

"That was a mean thing to do, cutie." Blank clicked his fingers making a cage around Freed. "You need to be punished, bad boy. You are cute, but your muscles would break solid oak floors." He spoke of the cages material. "Limbo magic: whip." A whip of white energy appears in his hand. He aimed it at Freed and hits his face with it.

"I suppose I won't be able to break out." Freed chuckled. "Though I should warn you that there's more to me than what meets the eye. Dark Ecriture: Absolute Darkness." Freed's body grew, his build becoming more muscular and plated with armour. He was now a demon.

"Wow, from cute to nasty." Black laughed. "Now I've got a monster to whip, this keeps getting better and better." Blank laughter stopped as Freed walked through the cage, the wood breaking when touching the body. "Oh poo. I didn't want to do this. Limbo magic: Soul of Judgement."

Freed watched as Blank literally exploded into a white light, his body no longer there. What was left shocked Freed, a large muscular figure covered in a white cloak stood in front of him, wide wings spread. "Judgement magic: Abolish."

Large explosions surrounded Freed, blowing him so high he hit the roof of the large dungeon. As he fell, he brought out his wings and began to fly so as not to touch the ground his opponent controlled. "Darkness magic: Dark breath." A beam of shadows left the demons mouth as he spoke loudly. The cloaked figure raised a hand and stopped the spell, the tailwind blowing his cloak back slightly.

"Judgement magic: Angered strike." A large strike of yellow lighting slammed into freed, throwing him to a wall where it stretched around him to keep him in place. "You, Freed Justine, are an abomination of God's light, you cannot win against an angel."

"I'm sorry, my friend." Freed spat. "I'm an atheist." Freed got from the granite binds and picked his sword from the ground. "Dark Ecriture: Death."

Strong gusts of winds began to flow from behind Freed. His eyes went the colour of charcoal. The room went black. The robed angel looked around, scared about what would happen. A magic circle formed around his feet.

"My magic forbids me to kill anyone, so I shan't." Freed, in his human form, spoke confidently. "But there's something you must know. You have control over the limbo dimension, I have control over the hell dimension. Have fun, I've created a punishment for you and you alone. Two hundred years of it should be enough, hardly an eternity so consider it a warning."

The magic circle activated and hundreds of hands grabbed the man's legs and pulled him into it. Blank screwed as he was pulled into hell, trying to apologise, begging for forgiveness.

"I liked you, you know. You were strong. Time passes differently in hell. Two hundred years in hell is about two weeks in our time. If you've learnt your lesson and are nice I'll consider forgiving you, I may even allow you out of hell. But if you don't your punishment will be worse than it is now. Goodbye." Freed sighed as the magic circle died down. "Egotistical angel." He mumbled.

**|_/)(-Elsewhere-)(\_|**

Laxus sat up, grabbing his head in pain. He saw he was in an accurate recreation of Fairy Tail. He knew it was a recreation for one reason; that axe wielder was looking over him surrounded by the dead bodies of his team mates.

"You're the last one left." She spoke. "I've given your friends the courtesy of waking up before ending their lives, I shall give you the same."

"What a load 'a bull. All three of 'em have magic that could crush you like a fucking bug." Laxus electrified his fists. "And you forgot the kid, she's a healer. She could use her spells to keep em alive."

"What if I killed her first. Your green haired friend would be trying to revive her and wouldn't notice me killing him also. Your female friend would be crying because death is so sad, a pathetic mindset. And your doll man would try to wake you up to help with the fight. All died."

"Roar of the Lighting dragon." Laxus shouted, high voltage, pure electricity spewing out of his mouth in a concentrated beam of power. Selina blocked with her axe but was pushed back considerably. "You ain't clever, bitch, I've been against plenty of crap ass mages who try and piss me off to get me to make a mistake. It doesn't fucking work."

"It might have. I suppose I was foolish to think it would. And it makes me seem weak, something I am not." She readied her axe. "Recreation magic: Axe to hammer." Her large axe distorted into a mismatch arch of colours and shapes, eventually settling on a black, grey and white hammer. "You shall not win this, boy."

"You say boy like its a bad thing." Laxus chuckled. "But it's good you ain't pissin' around. Lighting dragon: Breakdown fist." Lighting surrounded Laxus's fist, crackling violently. He thrust his fist forward in a punishing motion, a copy of his fist made of lighting copying his actions. The fist of lightning flew towards Selina, who took it on without blocking.

She was knocked to the floor, her body moving slightly because of the lightning in her body. Laxus strode to her slowly with a chuckle. "You're not weak, huh? You look pretty fucking pathetic from where I stand."

"I can assure you I'm not weak." Selina's body stopped spasming and she opened her eyes. Her hammer is swung at Laxus's legs and takes him to the floor. "Like you planned for fighting us, we planned for fighting you. This hammer is not just any hammer, it's Thor's hammer. It grants me immunity to lightning. You, boy, are useless."

"Then you really don't know me, do ya?" Laxus chuckled as Selina placed her hammer on Laxus's chest. "These badass muscles aren't just for show, bitch. I'm a fucking powerhouse, magic or not." He grabbed the slammer and flung it over his shoulder, taking Selina with it. He jumped up and punched the girl in the jaw. "What, you ain't got a shield or some shit?"

Selina watched as Laxus stood over her, punching her. He stood with his legs over either side of her body to stop her from rolling away. However this gave her a way to escape. It was undignified, it wasn't pretty, but it worked. She gripped her hammer and, with great force, swing it between his open legs and into his crotch.

Laxus stopped his punching at once. The pain from his lower region made him blink twice, then he fell to the ground. Selina pushed him over as he grabbed the hurt area. The girl slammed the hammer to the side of his face, then again, and again.

"R-roar of the thunder dragon." He spoke in a higher pitch than before. Lighting flew from his mouth, though Selina chuckled knowing she wouldn't be hurt. She was shocked, though, when Laxus smirked. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to knock her back. And he did. "That was a nasty trick you sick bitch." Laxus groaned as he stood up, one hand still on his crotch. "Now I'm gonna have to beat the fuck outta ya until your crying like the little kids you'll never have."

"If one little hit can do that to you then what will happen when I hit you repeatedly." Selina said while brandishing her hammer while thinking of her low blow before.

"Dragon takeover." Laxus whispered. His body began to grow, his muscles becoming larger and ripping his shirt clean off. His bare torso became covered in scales, as did the rest of his body that was covered by the leather pants that somehow hadn't been ripped off. "Try doing that again, my skins hard as fucking diamond now, balls and all."

Laxus charged towards Selina with a raised fist. Selina placed her hammer in a way that would block punch. Laxus expected this and swung his leg under her feet, making her fall. To catch he her, Laxus put his large hand around Salina's neck and held her aloft by it.

"I like fucking with my enemies, and I like electrifying them. So change your fucking hammer into something or I'll change it for you." Selina didn't do as commanded. "Fine then." Laxus grabbed the hammer and slammed it against his knee, breaking it in two. "Strong head, the rest of it weak as a pile of dog shit. That makes it a bad weapon."

"I can recreate it in seconds flat."

"Roar of the thunder dragon." Selina screamed in pain as lightning and electricity filled her body. She was slammed through many of the tables, breaking all of them as she went. "Your weapon is your head, keeps you safe, keeps you strong. But take that away and you're screwed." Laxus loomed over Selina, his body emitting sparks.

"Please don't."

"Thunder dragon: desolation." Millions of lightning strikes came from Laxus's body and filled the room with light, electricity and sound. The only thing that could be heard over it was Selina's screams.

**Hey guys, sorry the chapters coming a slower than it would when I started writing it. Again, I'd like to thank my lovely beta reader for the hard work they do with all my spelling mistakes and grammar stuff. Sorry if anythings in bold that doesn't make sense, I forgot to change it. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**TheLoneHound~**


	6. Chapter 6: After the battle

Chapter Six ~ After The Battle

The Rajinshuu and Wendy returned to the abandoned warehouse with the same white flash as before. Team Natsu, who had stumbled back from the centre of the room as the light appeared, watched their guild mates in shock. They all looked... Different.

Laxus stood taller than he normally would, shirtless and covered in large scales, lightning flickering off of him; Evergreen was unconscious and had her arms slung around a statue of a naked male, her body was surrounded by a blue light and a detectable magic power came from her; Freed looked slightly taller, his shoulders slightly broader and, most noticeable, his tongue resembled one of a lizard; Bickslow himself looked normal, his babies' eyes were glowing a blue colour and stayed silent in the air; and Wendy had two large wings made of air.

While Team Natsu looked shocked for a moment, Natsu's rage about how they 'stole' Wendy bubbled up again. He charged towards the nearest member of the Raijinshuu, which just happened to be Freed, with his fists on fire and a loud shout coming from his mouth.

Upon hearing this Freed turned around, placed his hand in front of him and formed a single wall of runes for him to slam into. "Now, before you continue Natsu, I'd like you to think very carefully about the situation and the fact Evergreen is unconscious. Once done, you may attack if you see fit." As he spoke his newly acquired tongue made the 's' sound longer as if he was a snake in a kids cartoon.

Without waiting for an answer from the fire mage, the rune master walked to where Evergreen lay on the floor and crouched beside Wendy. "She's fine, just a little magic deprived. I'm not sure what this blue light around her is, though." She spoke.

"I know what it is, and when she wakes up she's going to be in a lot of trouble." Freed sounded threatening, which was made even worse by the hissing in his voice. "I told her to never use those spells again." He murmured.

"Um, Freed, your tongue. It- it's a lizards tongue, Freed." Wendy said with a frown. "And before you point it out, I know I have wings. When I use a lot of magic this happens."

"I used a spell, not one I particularly like. It sends the target to hell for a certain amount of time. However, to deter mages from using it, the aftermath is they gain a bodily trait of the devil; hence the longer, tongue. It could have easily been something much worse, horns or an arm for all I know." Freed explained. "It's nothing to worry about, though I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life."

Meanwhile, Laxus and Bickslow had walked towards where Team Natsu were, the leader of which was sporting a large bump on the head from Erza. Everyone regarded each other in silence, until it became far too uncomfortable for the jester of the Raijinshuu.

"Hey Cosplayer, stalking me now are ya?" He spoke with a wide grin as his eyes scanned the less than well covered body of Lucy. Before the blonde could voice her annoyance of the name and tell him he was wrong, though technically he wasn't, Erza spoke up.

"What on earth happened?"

"Not really sure." Laxus shrugged. "We All got split up and had to fight one of 'em I suppose, beating 'em got us out of the weird ass places they took us."

"I gathered that much." Erza spoke calmly. "I mean what happened to all of you. Wendy has wings; you've used your dragon spell and now you're covered in scales; Bickslow, your dolls have gone quiet and aren't bobbing at all; Freed's gotten bigger and hisses; and Evergreen won't wake up." She explained. "That doesn't seem like her, she's a strong mage."

"Well, the bitch I was against pissed me off and was tough, so I went a bit mad and used the spell; sure the effects'll wear off in a couple of minutes. No idea about the others."

"Me and the little'n fought the kitty girl and she was real tough. She was too quiet and made me real angry to I stepped on her face and broke her nose. My babies are just a little shocked at me, they get like this sometimes. Wendy probably used a spell of something after the White light or something like that. Not sure about those two though." He nodded towards his two friends.

"How did they take you away?" Lucy asked, her anger at Bickslow overthrown by curiosity over the situation.

"Not really sure, probably that freaky guy who was groping Freed's ass with a white tentacle." Laxus shrugged again, looking over at Evergeen with the slight sight. He hoped she was okay. "Can I see if she's okay, ya know, just in case."

"Sure sure." Gray said with a smirk, so the great and powerful Laxus had feelings. Laxus walked to Evergreen, Erza dragging the rest of her team with her. "So, you really think they're telling the truth." Gray whispered to Lucy.

"I suppose so." Lucy whispered back. "I mean, we did see four mages before they disappeared. And Wendy seems fine being with them, so they probably haven't done anything bad. Besides, they've tried to be nice to everyone lately."

"Suppose." Gray mumbled.

As the group walked to Freed, Wendy and Evergreen the sky dragon slayer had finished healing Evergreen. As the brunette woke up, she looked at Freed's frowning face for a second and closed her eyes again. Moody Freed isn't a nice thing to see when you wake up, it meant a rant was about to happen and she really couldn't be bothered to deal with it now.

"Open your eyes, Evergreen." Freed commanded, the hiss in his voice making Ever's eyes shoot open in shock. "Thank you."

"Why are you a snake?"

"I'm not a snake, now why did you use that spell. I thought I made it very clear that..."

"Freed, I know what you are going to say but I don't care. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty and you're turning into a snake. Can't we wait for a bit?" Freed considered this for a moment, she did have a point.

"Fine, we'll go to the hotel I booked. We can discuss what helped happened, and to all of us not just you, over room service. And, while we're at it, I believe I need to tell someone about how stalking through mistrust is still stalking." He sent a glare to all of Team Natsu, his tongue involuntarily slipping through his teeth. "Now, I'll carry you. On my back."

As Evergreen was helped onto Freed's back team Natsu watched. The Raijinshuu were, at a glance, quite an uncaring team. They never talked to anyone else in the guild, and even talking to each other was fairly rare. So, to see this closeness between them was shocking, almost cute in a way.

"Wow." Evergreen mumbled. "Have you been working out, Mr wide back." Freed chuckled and stood up with Evergreens arms around his neck, her legs looped around Freed's arms to support her. She rested her head in his back and sighed slightly. "This is the life, sexy men everywhere and doting on you."

"She's gonna be pissed when she finds out Erza's here." Bickslow mumbled to Laxus, who nodded.

|_/)(-Time skip-)(\_|

The nine fairy tail Mages and two exceeds filled the hotel room that Freed had paid for to house him and the two other males in his team; Evergreen demanded she have a separate room as she once woke up to the sound of Bickslow making friends with himself, she was too angry and embarrassed to say masterbate.

The brunette was lying on the bed that Laxus would have, closest to the door and bathroom, with a pillow under her head and a wet cloth on it. Freed and Bickslow were the only two allowed on the bed, Laxus would make it sink because he was still big and scaly, and the others didn't have the same privileges as Rajinshuu members.

Bickslow and Freed were, as usual when Evergreen got hurt, being the overbearing big brothers who looked after her and wouldn't let anyone else even touch her. Laxus always found it to be funny when this happened, they were so weird with Evergreen.

"So." Freed spoke, making Ever's heart sink as she knew what would happen. "Care to explain why you were using magic that I forbade you from using unless you were in a fatal situation." Evergreen opened her mouth. "I'm not finished. You know very well summoning that damn fairy takes far too much of your magic and don't try to deny it because I made it so if you ever use that spell set you shall glow so I shall know. Now, explain."

"It's like he knew exactly what to do to annoy me. I couldn't stop myself." Evergreen avoided Freed's eyes as she knew her reasoning wouldn't impress him.

"So the reason for you causing physical damage to yourself in an unknown location you don't know how to get out of is because you have no self control." Freed scolded bluntly. "I suppose we'll have to have some training in self control, I'll have to think of a way to do that and include some form of punishment while doing so."

"Freed's kinda mean." Natsu whispered, earning a glare from Freed and a chuckle from Laxus. "S-sorry." Natsu looked away from Freed's glare, he was very good at it.

"Now you sleep and get some rest, 'kay." Bickslow instructed, pulling the covers over his friend. "Come on, leave her for a bit. Ever, there's a glass of water ready for ya, see you in a bit." With that, the room was emptied of all but Evergreen, who reached for the lamp on the table beside her and switched it off.

The other Mages went to the room they had originally chosen for Evergreen and Wendy, which was the same size as the men's room but three floors above. They all spread out between the three beds that fill the room. The silence in the room was a harsh and awkward one, nobody knowing what they could say. Then it became too much.

"Why the hell do you have a weird tongue?" Natsu shouted, shocking everyone slightly and getting 'the look' from Erza that told him to shut up and mind his own business. "What, we were all thinking about it." He mumbles, looking down at the floor.

"I used a spell, Dark Ecriture: Death." That made everybody look at him in shock. "It doesn't cause death, it's simply a name. It causes the target to go to a simulation of hell for two years, though in actuality its two weeks with the time extended and warped. It's not a spell to use lightly, so it comes with a built in deterrent. Every time somebody uses the spell successfully a part of the casters body is replaced with that of the devil; or in some cases they can be body parts added on such as horns."

"Wow, didn't know spells could do things like that." Happy said, looking away from Carla for a moment, but then allowed his eyes to rest on the she-cat again.

"It was strange in that church." Wendy murmured, looking as though she was thinking heavily. "When I was in there I felt as though everything was normal, but when I was thinking about what happened I realised I wasn't acting as I normally would. I was angry, really angry. Like if I didn't win then I was useless. It was strange."

"I felt it too, kid." Laxus grumbled, glancing down at the young girl and thinking what she'd be like when pissed off. She still looked kinda damn funny. "Like, super pissed, couldn't stop myself from going full dragon."

"Yeah, me too." Bickslow spoke up. "For Christ's sake I stomped that kids' face off, probably broke her nose or something like that. I'm never like that, 'ts weird."

"I too felt an odd sense of rage." Freed spoke calmly, hand on chin to show how he was thinking. "Excuse me for a moment, I have something to do." With that, Freed clicked his fingers and his body burned up in flames, a small pile of ash left where he sat.

"W-what?" Lucy asked. "W-where did he, what?"

"Freed's a weirdo, Cosplayer." Bickslow stuck his tongue out and looked at the short skirt that the celestial spirit mage wore. "He'll be fine, probably gone to hook up with Mira 'cause he's too horny to sleep."

"H-how dare you!" Carla spoke harshly and in an aggravated tone. "You spoke of such things in front if an innocent, how dare you."

"Innocent?" Bickslow laughed loudly. "She's like what, fourteen. Probably has sex dreams about that fire kiddy Romeo; puberty's almost a big a bitch as you kitty kitty."

"STOP!" Erza and Laxus spoke at the same time, their older and more professional sides appearing before a massive cat fight of second hand insults and bitchiness erupted. "Since you five morons tagged along with us at the last second, you don't have any place to stay and not enough money to get a room." Laxus spoke loudly.

"We were worried about Wendy, who knows what you could have done to her without anyone protecting her." Gray shouted, Natsu nodding in a rare form of of agreement.

"'Course you fucking were." Laxus muttered. "Since its our mission we make the decisions. The girls are gonna sleep in here if Ever's up to making the trip, if not then you'll be downstairs. And if either of you two have kicked my teammates off of a bed you'll be screwed. You three idiots are rooming with me, Bicks and maybe Freed if he's back by then."

Inwardly, Erza smiled at what Laxus had said. Though it wasn't obvious, the opposite actually, Laxus showed an almost care over the young dragon slayer they'd almost adopted into their team. He included her in the 'my teammates' part, and that made Erza feel happy. Wendy was safe with the Raijinshuu, she knew that, what she was worried about was how she'd be accepted; thankfully she had been.

"Since the totally awesome Raijinshuu get beds, that means the fighters are on the floor." Natsu and Gray moaned. "Unless either of you want to get a big cuddle from Bicksy."

|_/)(-Elsewhere-)(\_|

Freed felt fire rush through his body as he clicked his fingers. He felt his body turn to ashes, making his soul susceptible to making the trip from Earthland to his own simulated version of hell. As he reached the hell realm, a fake body constructed of runes circled around his soul making it seem as though his body had simply moved.

As he landed, screams of pain flooded into his ears. They were the screams of the man who he had placed here thirty minutes ago. A small panel was held above a black prison like door of steel, printed on it said 'Three Weeks, One day, Nine Hours, Thirty-Seven Minutes, Twelve Seconds.' This was the time Blank had been confined in here, from his point of view.

Freed took in a breath as he placed his hand on the large deadbolt of the door. The reason for his intake of breath was simple, what was behind this door could be anything. The rune master had no control over what specific punishment the person he sent to hell would go through, but he knew of some of the possibilities. The punishments were a mixtures of the fears of who the spell was used on and some of the dark thought in the casters mind. Freed had no shortage of dark thoughts, from the pasts of those he surrounded himself with every day, to the novels he read; what Blank could be going through May be more like hell than it should be.

Freed slammed open the bolt and looked through the doors, his jaw dropped at what he saw. Blank was in metal stocks, head and hands in two large circles and unable to escape them. The metal stocks were plastered with tomatoes. Every three or so seconds a tomato was fired from a small cannon on the prison wall at Blank, sometimes hitting him, sometimes missing.

"Hey cutie." Blank spoke, his voice slightly more even than before. "You came for a visit."

"This, this is your form of hell?" Freed was astounded, he expected many things. He wouldn't have been shocked if his body wasn't being stretched apart; if he was submerged in boiling oil or magma; even if he had snakes covering his body and eating at his skin, Freed wouldn't bat an eyelid. But this was a punishment for kids if they stole something.

"It's worse than it looks, cutie." A sigh was almost detected in Blank's voice. "Got claustrophobia, see, don't like keeping still. This fucking thing isn't like normal stocks, when you got me I started out like this; no little split to decide me, I'm in here for two years and have to be cut out when that happens. Also, tomatoes are really horrible."

"May I ask about the screams? I heard them when I came here and, not to belittle your claustrophobia, but I doubt that's the cause of it." Freed flinched slightly as a tomato was flung in front of his head, hitting Blank in the face and making the pale man growl.

"Couldn't wipe my face, could ya?" Freed nodded and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the man's face with a sorry smile. He did feel sorry for the man, but knew the spell was irreversible. "Look at my back, you'll see about the screams."

Freed walked around the stocks, noticing the man was lacking a shirt. On his back, the spine to be exact, was a line of black skin cutting through his pale back with burn marks surrounding that. Freed looked alarmed at that, wondering what in his sick mind could have caused it.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, cutie." Blank laughed happily. "Every now and again a little bit of some boiling shit falls on my back. Don't know where it comes from, hurts like a bitch though. Guess you got lucky with your timing, or unlucky. Thought you'd be more pissed off at me, to be honest."

"Well, my anger is what brings me here; but before I begin would you like me to stop the annoying fruit being hurled at your face, it's distracting." Blank nodded the best he could. After clocking his fingers, Freed spoke. "Now, why were my team so angry in your dimensions, because the anger they, I, showed is not normal and I wish to know what caused it."

"My worlds are like your little boxes, cutie. I control what happened in them, how you feel in them." Blank chuckled. "I made you pissed, you and your friends."

"I assumed as much." Freed pondered. "But I wasn't asking why as in the logistical sense. What I'm asking is, why did you do it?"

"Well." Blank chuckled. "Would you have beaten us if I hadn't?"

**Sorry for the other re-upload, I've learnt that I shouldn't do italics to this should work. Short chapter, sorry. **

**Thlonehound~**


End file.
